


Operation Teenage Trouble

by Estelle4Ever



Series: Operations 101 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fancy Vannilite, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Palletshipping, Swearing, more operations, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle4Ever/pseuds/Estelle4Ever
Summary: Max is a little tired of being the youngest of the group- especially since the rest of them are teenagers. Being the youngest did have some plus points, and he certainely had fun and learnt a lot from them.But he was absolutely done with being treated like a child. He could be just as grown-up as they were.Cue Max Maple's own personal operation, a plan that would surely get the seven of his friends to look at him as though he was their age, too- Operation Teenage Talk.And then, on the other hand:The rest of the group gathered in Ash's room one evening for 'an extremely serious meeting.'"My brother is actingstrange." May said flatly, "It's freaking me out.""He's acting like..." Brock's brow furrowed, "Well, like a hormonal, slightly angsty teenager.""Um." Ash gave Brock and odd look, "Max isten.""Yeah, well, that would be the problem."Cue the counter-operation: Operation Teenage Trouble





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Welcome to the fifth installment of the Operations 101 series. Thank you for waiting so patiently over this past month- I'm so excited for you guys to read this one.
> 
> Time to give Max a little spotlight, too, so this is going to be extra exciting :)
> 
> It means so much to me that you guys support me and my writing no matter what, and I know I say this every time, but I truly appreciate you all from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for everything. This has been an amazing journey so far, and I can't wait for the next part of it to start.
> 
> So, here's to yet another story, yay! Hope you guys like Operation Teenage Trouble <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Estelle

"Hey, guys!" Max greated cheerfully as he sat down at the breakfast table, "What's for breakfast?"

"You waltz in here at 11:30 and ask what's for breakfast?" May demanded, eyeing her brother disapprovingly.

"Well, then, if it's so late, why are you still in the kitchen?"

" _I_ am putting away groceries with Tracey." May replied, gesturing at the grocery bags near her feet.

Tracey grinned at Max's expression, "Chill out, bro. The rest of us just had toast today. I can have Ash make you some if you want."

"Yeah, I want." the boy said immediately, before May could protest.

"I can't believe you want to have Ash make Max's breakfast when it's his own fault he's up so late." May huffed, and Max rolled his eyes.

"Since when is eleven thirty late?"

"It's not a weekend, Max. You still have things to do today. You just wasted your entire morning."

"Whatever."

Tracey snorted, poking his head out of the kitchen window, so that he had a clear view of the front yard, "Ash!"

Max watched as the trainer jogged towards the window, "What?" he seemed to notice Max sitting at the table behind Tracey, "Max, hey. You're finally awake."

"Not you, too." Max groaned, "What d'ya mean, finally? When did _you_ get up?"

"Seven-thirty." was the prompt response, "What did you want, Trace?"

"Can you make some toast for Max?" Tracey asked.

Ash looked confused, "Why can't you do it?"

"Me and May are putting away the groceries."

"I can do that."

"Well, I don't know how to toast bread properly." Tracey said with as much dignity as possible, "It always ends up burnt. And you have your mom's cooking genes. So it's only fair."

"Well, that's bullshit." Ash grinned, "I'm not good at cooking. I can only do it if I watch someone else do it."

"You're a quick learner."

"I guess."

"Well, I know for a fact that you know how to make toast, Ash, so get your ass in here. How long do you expect this kid to wait?"

Ash laughed, "Yeah, I'm coming, man."

May shook her head, "Max, you're lucky Ash is nice enough to make you breakfast. You've gotta start doing things on your own."

"I'm not a kid." Max snapped, "I'm nearly eleven. And I know how to take care of myself- way better than you do! I travel, remember?"

"You've been here for a while. Don't get too dependant."

Before Max could argue, there as the slam of the door, followed by Ash's footsteps. The trainer entered the kitchen, saluting Max playfully, before readjusting his cap and looking for the loaf of bread. He let out a whistle at the the number of gorcery bags.

"That's a shitload of food. Did Brock and Misty buy double of everything?"

May sighed, picking up yet another packet and arranging it in the cupboard, "Nope. I bet your mom's got some big dinner planned- we don't normally buy this much."

"I wonder how the two of them carried all of this back home, though." Tracey frowned thoughtfully, as he placed the vegetables neatly in the crate.

"Oh- they asked if they could borrow Infernape this morning." Ash remembered, "And Brock had Sudowoodo with him, too. Those two must've helped out."

"Wait." Max held up his hand, "Since when do one of us do the grocery shopping?"

He was met with three confused stares.

"Um, two of us go every week." May said, as though it was obvious.

"But isn't this why we have Mr. Mime?"

"He's gotta have a break, too." Tracey reminded the young boy, "Just because helping is his speciality, doesn't mean he never gets tired. Plus, if we do the grocery shopping, he's got extra time to work on the garden. It's the gardening season, you know."

"Yeah, mom and Mime love to have a perfect garden. Pallet is famous for its gardens. Also, it attracts people to the Inn." Ash said, serving Max some toast.

"Thanks, Ash."

"No prob. Seen Gary anywhere, guys? Is he still with Dawn?"

"Yeah, they were at the lab last time I checked." Tracey said, "Seen Brock?"

"He's video-calling one of his colleagues back in Pewter." Ash took a seat next to Max, "Sounded pretty important. I think it's about that medical herb he's been researching all month? He's sending a sample back to the Pewter Pokemon Center so it can be tested in the lab."

"Sounds cool." May said, "Isn't he supposed to send over a report along with the herbs, though?"

"He's sending it in by next week." Tracey answered, "He's got some last-minute stuff to add. Gary's gonna help him out, and I promised to take a couple of good pictures to go along with it."

"Yeah, you're a good photographer." Max certified.

"What about Misty?" May asked, "Is she training?"

"I'm supposed to meet her in half an hour." Ash checked his watch, "The two of us have a meeting in Cerulean. We're taking Professor Oak's car."

"Which one of you is driving?" Tracey raised an eyebrow.

"I'm driving us to the meeting, because she panics too much to drive before the big stuff. She's doing the ride home, because I'd be too pumped to drive properly."

May and Tracey laughed, while Max frowned, "You guys can drive?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, but there's no point in getting a car for myself- I travel too much. It'd just be sitting in the shed. Mom hardly uses a car- she prefers walking- and when she needs one, she uses Professor Oak's."

"Who else can drive?"

"Um, Mist, Trace, Gary and Brock." Ash listed them off on his fingers, "If I'm not wrong."

"Yeah, I think that's it." Tracey finished putting the last of the groceries away, "Ash, you want a coffee before you leave?"

"Not really, actually." Ash grinned, "Me and coffee don't bode well for meetings. Plus, it's hot out."

"Iced tea, then? I was gonna make some for myself."

"Sure. Thanks, Tracey. What about you two?" Ash asked the siblings, both of whom nodded.

"Iced tea for four, then." Tracey said, opening the fridge, "What kind of meeting is it, Ash? Nothing's wrong at the Cerulean Gym, right?"

"Nah. The gym's doing great. Lily's gotten really good, apparently-"

"-because her boyfriend thinks battling is cool-" Tracey interjected with a snort.

"-but you can only do so much for another person. If she's still going strong, she must have started to like it." Ash pointed out, "And when she's not up to it, Daisy takes over. They obviously miss Misty being there to run things, but they were doing it back when she was travelling, so they can do it again now."

"They did a shit job, though, back then."

"Maybe that's why they're trying to do better." Ash shrugged, "Either way, it works out well. And Mist can visit and check on them as often as she wants. It's only half an hour or so by car."

"So, if the Gym's okay, the meeting's about something else?" May sat down in the third chair, looking at Ash expectantly.

He shook his head, "Not exactly. It's still about the Gym- but it's just those yearly meetings that all Gym leaders have to have. Discuss the progress of their Gym, their aims for the near future and all of that. It's her first time going- usually her sisters do it."

"Well, if her sisters can do it, Misty will be fine." Tracey said, and Ash chuckled.

"True. But she's still really nervous, so I said I'd go with her. I've been wanting to say hey to her sisters, too." he leaned back as Tracey brought in four glasses of iced tea, "What're you doing today?"

"The photos for Brock." Tracey said, as though it was obvious, "It sounds easy, but let me tell you- it's not. Photography's tough, especially for things like these medical reports. Me, Brock and Gary will be working on it all day. What about you, May?"

"Me and Dawn are going to meet Jeannette today." May said cheerfully.

"The one from Fancy Vannillite?" Ash asked with interest.

"Sure is."

"I should've known you guys would meet up eventually." spotting Max's and Tracey's bewildered expressions, Ash explained, "Jeannete's a coordinator, too. She's training with her aunt at home and working at Fancy Vannilite part time. Her aunt's a professional who used to work at some fancy contest academy."

"Cool." Max said, "But doesn't she want to travel?"

Ash shrugged, "I think she did for a while. But training with her aunt is like.... a course."

"Like... a college course?"

"Something like that." Ash said, "She's got to finish three years of training before she leaves Kanto to compete."

"Interesting." Max sipped his drink, "I've never heard of that before."

"Which reminds me... what are you doing today, Max?" May turned to her brother.

Max blinked up at the other three. After listening to their rather professional-sounding plans for the day, it sounded kind of boring when he shrugged and said, "Training."

"Alright!" Ash grinned, "That's the way to go, Max."

"Yeah, work hard." May ruffled his hair affectionately, "Try not to get in Brock and the other's way. You know how they get when they're being disturbed."

"Who said I was going to disturb them?" Max grumbled, and May laughed.

Ash stood up, "Thanks for the drink, Tracey. I'd better go and get changed now. Misty has my clothes at the lab, all ironed and ready to go. See you in the evening, guys!"

"See you!"

"Good luck at your meeting!"

"Drive safely, Ash."

Ash gave them one last grin, before exiting the dining room and heading to the door. A moment later, they watched him through the window as he called out to Pikachu and Eevee, before setting off to find Misty.

\------------------------------

"There's no need for me to wear a tie, Mist." Ash said firmly, pushing it back into her hands, "It's not _that_ formal. It's just us and those guys. In his office. It'll be fine."

Misty would have argued if she was less frazzled. Instead, she let out a panicked noise and said, "Okay, fine. Go change."

Ash rolled his eyes and made his way to Gary's office room. He walked inside, shutting the door a little too loudly. Gary jumped, tearing his eyes away from his computer screen and turning to give Ash a disapproving look.

Ash ignored him, "Where's Dawn?"

"You just missed her- she went to find May."

"I need to change." the trainer held up the black pants and white button-down, "Do I really need to wear this?"

"That's perfect." Gary nodded, "It's not too formal, but you need to look decent."

"I always look decent."

Gary flashed him a wry grin, "Hurry up, babe. Misty'll be pissed if you're late."

"She's going to be the one to make it late, I bet." Ash retorted, and his boyfriend chuckled fondly.

Ash slipped out of his pants and shirt, pulling on the white button-down. He held the black trousers to his chest for a moment, "Gary, I need a belt."

Gary gestured vaguely, eyes already back on the computer screen, "In my wardrobe."

The trainer opened Gary's wardrobe, and his nose wrinkled with distaste, "It's messy again. I cleaned it, like, a week ago. Where are your belts?"

"Ash, seriously, just search a little-"

"-it'll waste time!"

Gary sighed, making his way to the wardrobe and pulling out a black leather belt from the clutter. As he turned to give it to Ash, his eyes raked the smaller boy's form, and he let out a low, appreciative whistle.

Ash blushed, scowling, "Why don't you wait till I put on some pants, hmm?"

The researcher just laughed. Ash quickly slipped into the black formal pants and pulled on the belt, tightening it for good measure.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yeah, you look fine."

"Okay, then- where are Eevee and Pikachu, they're coming with me. Were they here?" Ash looked slightly panicky now, his eyes glancing at the clock.

Gary reached over and massaged his boyfriend's shoulders, "Relax, babe. They're in the backyard playing with Togekiss. You still have ten minutes."

Ash nodded, "Right. Thanks, Gary."

"No problem." Gary leaned in for a kiss, which Ash happily gave him, "Have fun. When you get back I want to bend you over my office desk when you're in nothing but that white button-down and fuck you till the only thing you can remember is my name, so don't use up all your energy, okay?"

Ash went five different shades of red, pulling away immediately, "Gary Oak!"

Gary laughed, kissing Ash again, "Now you really do need to hurry up, or Misty'll have her mallet over your head."

Ash rolled his eyes, giving Gary a final peck before heading for the door, "Try to get some work done today, babe."

"Don't I always?" Gary shot back playfully.

"Whatever."

"Tell Misty I wished her luck." Gary seated himself again, eyes once again glued to the computer screen, "Have fun."

"I will. Bye!" Before Ash could head too far, he heard his name being called out by Gary. He turned around, frowning, "What's wrong?"

Gary smiled at him sweetly, "I love you. Drive safely, okay? I'll see you in the evening."

Ash's eyes softened, and he smiled back, "I will. I love you, too!"

Misty was probably already waiting, and Ash would be in big trouble if he didn't hurry up. 

He adjusted the collar of his formal shirt, and then ran for the yard like his life depended on it.

(His life did depend on it, if Misty's mallet was anything to go by.)

\------------------------

"Dawn!" Max hurtled full-speed into the Ketchum's backyard, where the said blunette was training with May, "I need to ask you something important- right now!"

Dawn looked up, alarmed, "Max? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"How old are you?"

"How ol- wait- what?" Dawn paused her action of checking her Poketch to actually gape at Max, "That's why you came running here and shouting like someone was being attacked?"

"Max, really-" May sighed, "Don' worry us like that."

Max ignored all of this completely, "How old are you?"

"I just turned thirteen." Dawn said carefully, gauging the boy's reaction, "About two weeks before Ash turned sixteen. Our birthdays are only two weeks apart."

"Two weeks and three years." May snorted, and Dawn rolled her eyes.

Max looked horrified, "You're a teenager?!"

"Um, I guess?" the Sinnoh native looked highly unbothered, "Why? Is it a problem?"

"But- you're the youngest, right?" Max demanded, "Other than me?"

May though for a moment, before nodding, "Out of all of us, Dawn's the second youngest."

"But-" Max spluttered, "That means I'm the only non-teenager here!"

"Non-teenager?" Dawn echoed.

"Yeah! I'm the only one who's not a teenager yet! I'm still ten! How is this fair? Why is everyone so old?"

"Max, you turn eleven in a couple of months." May said soothingly, "This is hardly an actual problem. It didn't even bother you until now."

"What's the age order? From youngest to oldest?"

"Um...." May bit her lip, "You, Dawn, me, Ash, Gary, Misty, Tracey, Brock."

Dawn blinked, "That means if we divided our group in half according to age, Ash would be grouped as one of the younger ones. Weird."

"Is it, really?" May raised an eyebrow, and Dawn laughed.

"Maybe not, I guess. But he does have his moments."

"True."

"Guys." Max twitched a little, "Ash is practically an adult. He drinks _coffee_."

"Since when is coffee the dealbreaker, though?" Dawn wanted to know, and Max shrugged.

"All teenagers drink coffee. It's like they thrive on it or something."

"More like they survive on it." May grinned, "And I don't drink much coffee at all. Neither does Dawn."

"Still." Max said grumpily, "It sucks being the youngest."

The two girls exchanged surprised glances.

"What brought this on?" the Sinnoh native asked, "You always seemed fine about being the youngest. It doesn't make much of a difference. Or- it didn't before, at least."

"Well, now it does."

"Max, you're not making any sense." May crossed her arms over her chest, "If something's bothering you, you should at least tell us-"

"-Max, May, Dawn!" a voice called, and all three of them whirled around to see Brock walking towards them.

"Hey, Brock!" Dawn called back, waving him over, "What's up? I thought you'd be working on that report."

"I just finished my rough copy." Brock replied, "Gary's editting it for me right now, and Tracey's setting up some lights in the lab for the photos."

"Cool. Have Ash and Misty left?"

"Yeah, they left, like, forty minutes ago? Misty's really nervous, though she doesn't have any reason to be. The meeting will go fine. And especially since Ash is a good icebreaker- he's good at conversation- she'll feel comfortable almost instantly."

"I hope so." Max said, "Is Ash good at driving?"

"Depends." Brock let out an exasperated breath, "If there's someone else in the car with him, he's a perfect driver. If he's driving himself, he can be a little reckless. But he's working on it. He never breaks any rules, he just gets impatient."

"Sounds like Ash, alright." May said, amused, "So, Brock- me and Dawn are practicing before our meeting with Jeanette. If you're free, wanna help?"

"Sure. What've you got covered so far?"

"We're finalzing our theme. It's nature. Using features of natural elements to highlight the power in each other." May checked her notebook, "That's our main performance theme for the Attraction Round."

"Natural elements meaning Pokemon types." Dawn added, "We're sticking to earthly Pokemon- like fire, ground, rock, water and grass."

"What about ice?" Brock asked.

"Is ice really natural if it's a product of water?"

"Who said ice is a product of water, though?" Brock plucked the notebook from May's hands, "Water could just as well be a a product of ice. It's a circle, a never-ending process. In my opinion, ice as entirely natural as water- and more natural than electricity."

"Electricity is natural, isn't it?" Dawn frowned, "Lightning-"

"But as the world develops it becomes more contrived. With all these power outlets, electricity-driven machines and things like that." Brock pointed out, "Electricity seems less natural when compared to all of these other elements. If you're using nature as your base, keep it entirely natural. It'll give a fuller look to your performance."

Both the girls nodded at this, adding a few notes to the book. May looked up, "We're trying to find out the best way to incorporate rock and grass. Water, we were thinking Bubble Beam- and if we can use ice, we can use Dawn's Flame Ice."

"So that's what we need to work on." Brock clapped his hands together, "Let's try a series of different rock-and-grass combination moves to get some ideas."

Max stared at the older three, blinking confusedly. Out of all of them, he was the one who read the most books, used the most technological terms, and had the most strategic ideas. Yet, it was the _way_ in which Brock, Dawn and May spoke that he couldn't quite catch up with. They sounded more adult when they were working, more professional. Max was a hundred percent sure that he never sounded like that, even when he was training.

Ash, as the others often said, had the mind of a child- but they all knew it was just a joke. He was playful, childlike in a way that could be percieved as innocence, but never naiveity. He was himself no matter where he was, his personality didn't change no matter who he was with. Yet he knew the way in which to speak to different people, what to say in different types of conversations..

As much as Ash messed around, Max had heard the older boy's business-like tone enought to know that Ash did indeed have a professional side to his personality, and he could get work done when he ment business.

Max tried to hold down the sigh of frustration, clenching his fists slightly. Brock looked over to him.

"Want to help, too, Max? We could use some of your input."

Max paused for a minute, before shaking his head a little sullenly, "No, thanks. You guys go back to whatever you were doing. I'm probably not old enough to understand whatever you're talking about, anyway."

And then he turned around and walked away, ignoring the voices that called after him. He had planned to train at the lake, anyway. There was no point in hanging around.

Brock, Dawn and May watched him make his way out of the yard, eyes wide.

"What happened to him?" Dawn asked, surprised.

Brock bit his lip, trying not to look worried, "Maybe he's just had a bad morning. He'll cool off by lunch. I hope."

"Yeah," May's eyes still followed Max's figure as it became smaller and smaller, "I hope so, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was the first chapter. Hope you all liked it.
> 
> Leave me a comment telling me what you think :)
> 
> -Estelle


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here I am with chapter two, hope you all like it.  
> Leave me a comment telling me what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Estelle

"Can you believe how well that went?" Misty asked for the tenth time, shaking Ash by the arm.

"It was smooth." Ash agreed, "Good job, Mist."

"I'm so relieved." a smile graced the redhead's face, "Thanks for coming with me. Seriously. It helped a lot."

"No prob. Hey, I wanted to say hi to your sisters before we left. You wanted to check on the gym, right?"

"Duh. You think I'd come all the way to Cerulean without stopping to make sure the gym was still actually open?" Misty grinned, "Not a chance. Which one of us is driving?"

"You know your way around this city better than I do." Ash swung open the door to the passenger's seat of the car.

"So?"

"So... you drive."

Misty rolled her eyes, getting into the driver's seat, "Fine. It's only ten minutes, anyway."

They drove in silence, Ash choosing to admire the scenery of the familiar city, while Misty concentrated on the road, making sure she was going in the right direction.

"It hasn't changed much from the last time I came here." Ash commented finally, "It's still the same after four years. I'm glad."

"Would it be awful if it did change?"

"Nah. But sometimes it just makes you feel better, y'know?" Ash bit his lip, "Like.... I don't know how to explain it-"

"Familiarity?" Misty glanced at him, and he nodded, "Yeah, I get what you mean. It's nice to see the city growing and evolving, but.... if it's familar, it always feels like home."

"Exactly." Ash pointed to a right turn, "Turn here, Mist."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"You were about to miss it."

"I was not." Misty turned sharply, as if to emphasize her point, "I know exactly where to turn, Ash Ketchum-"

"-if you don't slow down, you'll miss the gym." Ash interrupted, pointing to his left.

"Shit-" the redhead slowed down immediately, pulling into a perfect parallel park. Ash let out an appreciative whistle.

"How d'you do that?"

"Parallel park?" Misty said happily, "It's a gift."

Ash rolled his eyes, "I ask you for help on _one_ thing-"

"-I have helped you through your life. Don't even deny it."

This made Ash laugh, but he didn't disagree, "Come on. Do your sisters know we're coming?"

"I told Daisy." Misty followed Ash inside the gym, "Hopefully she remembered to tell Lily and Violet."

"Hopefully she _remembered_ , period." Ash snorted, looking around, "There's no sign of them."

"Well, duh. Do you think they just randomly walk around the battlefield or the lobby? We have a living quarters, y'know." Misty led Ash up a staricase.

"Well, seeing as I've never _been_ to the living quarters-"

"-it's totally _obvious_ , where do you think we sleep?"

Ash opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, "Shut up."

"What a great comeback." Misty deadpanned, as the two of them came to a stop in front of a red door. She rang the bell, "This is us."

"Oh my god, like, who is it?" a muffled voice groaned from inside, "Don't they know that the gym is closed today?"

"Um, like, why would it be closed?" another voice asked.

"Because Misty and Ash are coming today, _duh_. Plus, don't you think we need a break every once in a while?" a third voice snapped.

"Omigod- Misty and Ash are coming?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"Then, like, maybe they're the ones who rang the doorbell just now."

Misty gritted her teeth as she listened to her sisters' argument, while Ash, who had his ear pressed to the door to hear them clearly, was laughing. The youngest sister rang the bell again, and there was a clatter of footsteps as someone- or maybe all three of them- rushed to answer the door,

"Omigod, hi!" Daisy squealed, pulling Misty into a hug, "We've, like, totally missed you, little sis! Running the gym is _so_ much work."

"But, like, Chase says that it's totally cool." Lily examined her fingernails, "And battling used to be lame, but now it's kind of okay."

"She, like, actually likes battling now." Violet rolled her eyes.

Daisy separated herself from Misty to examine Ash, "There's, like, no way that _you're_ Ash Ketchum. You're, like, taller than me."

Ash lifted a shoulder, "Um, yeah, I guess? Nice to see you guys again."

"Where's your Pikachu?" Violet squinted at him.

"Uh, he and Eevee were training with Togekiss, and I didn't want to interrupt them, so I let them stay back." he looked around, "Could we please come inside?"

"Totally!" Lily moved out of the way and ushered them inside, "Sit down if you want. You guys have perfect timing- Chase is coming over. You two can meet him."

"Cool." Ash said amiably, "So... how's running the gym been going?"

Misty smirked as she noticed that he directed his question solely to Daisy and Lily.

"Me and Lily do most of the actual work." Daisy sniffed, "Violet, just, like, performs and stuff."

"Hey." Violet crossed her arms, sitting down, "Performing is hard work, okay?"

"Of course it is!" Ash cut in hastily, clearly trying to avoid a fight, "Anyway, I'm glad it's been going well. The Kanto Gym Manager was pretty happy about the progress."

Here, both Ash and Misty paused, waiting for the sisters to ask them how the meeting went. When none of them said anything, Misty sighed frustratedly.

"Well?"

Lily looked up, "Well, like, what?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me how the meeting went?"

"Um, sure, I guess. How did it go?"

Misty beamed, "It was great! We came up with some great goals and plans for the coming years, and the progress rate his really high, you should see the statistics chart! Battlers have stated that the progress over the last five to ten years has been immense, especially over the recent-"

"Yeah, yeah, it went well, that's cool." Violet interrupted, turning to Ash, "So, I thought you would _totally_ end up dating my sister, but apparently you ended up screwing around with the Oak's grandson?"

Ash coughed at this, trying to hold back his laughter when Misty squawked in horror.

"Violet!" the redhead groaned, "You can't just say stuff like that!"

"So, like, it's not true?"

"Um, its true." Ash shot her a wry grin, "Although I wouldn't call it 'screwing around'."

"Wait, so it wasn't just like, a fling thing?" Lily asked with interest, "Like, a sex thing? You're honest-to-god dating him?"

"Yeahhhh." Ash dragged out the word, unsure of how else to respond.

"Aww." Daisy cooed, "That's, like, so cute."

"Right?" Violet agreed, "I've never acually met the Oak kid, but I bet you guys are adorable."

"I met him." Daisy said, "I had to, like, battle him once when he came to our gym."

"Did he have a car full of cheerleaders?" Misty wanted to know. Lily nodded.

"They were _soooo_ trashy. And he seemed kind of, like, an asshole?"

"He's pretty much an asshole." Ash agreed amiably, "But he's a nice one? I don't know how to explain it. He's a really good guy."

"Awww, that's so cute!" Lily squealed, "Maybe you two should come on a double date with me and Chase."

"Um, yeah, maybe..." Ash forced a smile onto his face at the idea, "We'll.... think about that."

"When is Chase getting here?" Misty checked her watch, "It's already lunchtime. Maube we could all go out for lunch. To the Cerulean Cafe or something, it's been forever since I went there."

"Ooh, neat idea, Misty." Lily said approvingly, checking her phone, "He'll be here in a couple of minutes. He says the cab is just turning into the road."

"So we're going out?" Violet looked pleased, "You're okay with that, right, Ash?"

"Sure."

"He's gotten really cute." Daisy told Misty forlornly, giving Ash a once-over, "I, like, seriously can't believe you're the same dorky kid who came to battle Misty back then."

"Gee, thanks." Ash snorted, and Misty laughed.

"Like, all the hot ones are taken." Violet complained, "It's so, totally unfair."

Ash had no idea how to respond to this, so he was relieved when the bell rang.

"It must be Chase." Lily quickly made her way to the door, swinging it open to reveal a tall, dark-haired guy who looked around Lily's age.

"Hey." Violet didn't even look up from her phone as he entered, but Daisy made more of an effort, moving over so that he had a place to sit. Chase took the seat, glancing at Ash and Misty curiously.

"Oh, yeah, Chase- this is Misty, our younger sister. She doing, like, a training period in Pallet Town, at his house." Lily pointed at Misty, and then at Ash, "He's Ash. He's not dating my sister, before you ask. They're just, like, friends."

Chase smiled at Ash and Misty, holding out his hand, "I'm Chase. Nice to meet you guys."

Ash returned his smile, shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you, too."

"So, Chase." Misty stood up, clearly not wanting to waste any time, "We were thinking of heading to Cerulean Cafe for lunch. You're obviously coming, so let's do it."

"Cool." Chase said, intertwining his fingers with Lily, "Are we all going?"

"Like, totally." Diasy got up, as well, "Violet, could you, like, put your phone away and hurry up?"

Just as Violet put her phone away, Ash's phone pinged, signalling that he had a message. He checked it quickly.

"Gary. Wanted to know if the meeting went okay and when we'd be back."

"Tell them to start lunch." Misty said, "They might be waiting for us. Or- no, wait!- let's send him a picture!" she plucked Ash's phone from his hands and turned it to the self-camera mode, "Everyone, get in!"

"Ugh, no way." Daisy rolled her eyes.

Violet adjusted her hair, "Just come on, sis, don't be such a grouch." she pouted at the camera.

Lily followed suite, and after a final irritable sigh, so did Daisy. Misty smiled in satisfaction, while Ash and Chase (after exchanging slightly exasperated glances) flashed peace-signs at the camera.

"There." Misty said happily, clicking the picture, "Send this to Gary and tell them to enjoy their lunch, too. We'll be back in a couple of hours or so."

"Gotcha." Ash obediently sent Gary the message along with the photo. Lily tapped her foot impatiently.

"Can we, like, go? I am totally starving."

"Yup." Ash pocketed his phone, grinning at Lily, Chase, Daisy, Violet and Misty, "Let's go."

\-----------------------

"Ash says he and Misty are having lunch at Cerulean, so we can eat." Gary said, eyes still on his phone screen.

"So I guess it's just four." Brock rubbed his hands together, "After all, Mrs. Ketchum is busy at the Inn right now. I think she's having a late lunch."

"What about Dawn and May?" Tracey asked, beginning to set the table, "Are they having lunch with Jeannete?"

"Yeah." Max seated himself, "What's for lunch?"

"Casserole."

"Hey, check it." Gary said, "Ash sent a photo with the Waterflowers. And I guess this must be Lily's boyfriend." he showed them the picture, "They must be having lunch together."

"Nice." Tracey's eyes lingered on the photo a little longer than necessary, and Gary smirked.

"Yup, Daisy's pretty. Or is it Violet?"

"Daisy." Brock grinned, "Right, Trace?"

"Shut up, both of you." Tracey rolled his eyes, "It's neither. I just looked at the picture."

"Sure." Gary turned back to the phone, "Ash is really cute, isn't he?"

"And there he goes again." Max sighed heavily, and the rest of them laughed, even Gary.

"Maybe I'm a little whipped." Gary admitted, "But to be honest, I don't mind at all."

"That's what makes you whipped." Brock replied, bringing over the dish and setting it at the table, "I'm surprised you guys managed when he was travelling."

"I'm not. We started dating when he was travelling. We were used to it."

"Now, though?"

"Now, not so much. It's going to suck whenever we leave." Gary said cheerfully, "Luckily, I've got quite a lot of time before I've even got to think about that."

"True." Brock said, serving everyone, "The Nurse Joy at Pewter is really happy with the progress I'm making."

"I thought you wanted to be a Pokemon Doctor, and yet, here you are, crossing the line to Medical Research." Tracey said, grinning.

Brock shrugged, "Research related to the field just interests me, being a former breeder and all. Plus, to become a Pokemon Doctor, there's a lot of things to study and exams to take. If I have some credit to my name in the medical field while still being an intern, it'll add a lot of value to my portfolio." he finally sat down, ready to eat, "Plus, if I can help some people and Pokemon with my research, it'll be amazing."

"Well said, Brock-o." Gary clapped his friend on the back, "Now let's eat- this looks great."

"Duh." Max snorted, "When does Mrs. Ketchum ever make something that's not great?"

"Point."

The next few minutes were mostly silent, just the sounds of chewing and the clink of the silverware against the plate. Gary's phone pinged again, and he checked it, ignoring Max's protests that phones should be ignored during mealtimes.

The researcher squinted at his phone for a second before letting out a fond laugh, "The idiot's literally ordered the entire cafe." he showed the rest of them, "Check out what Misty sent me. Do you really think he'll be able to finish all of this?"

"Yes." the other three answered without hesitation, and Gary chuckled.

"Well, okay, probably. But still. I can't believe how lean he is, seeing how much he eats."

"High metabolic rate, a lot of excercise, constant working out..." Tracey said wryly, "You know the drill."

"Duh." Gary rolled his eyes, "Also, apparently sex burns a lot of calories."

"Can we not?" Brock gestured wildly to his plate, "We're eating!"

"Sorry."

Max frowned. He'd gotten used to Ash's- and Brock's and Gary's, and also, ocassionally Tracey's and Misty's- swearing. He'd seen Ash and Gary kiss one too many times, and had watched Brock and Lizzie enough to have figured out how 'courting' worked. Not to mention that, with his siter being May, he'd heard enough about romance to last him a lifetime.

Also, throughout his stay, he'd heard mentions of sex, though he had little to no idea what that actually meant. If it was anything like the time he'd walked in on Ash and Gary making out (while Ash wasn't wearing a shirt), then he didn't want to know anything about it at all.

Still, the rest of them seemed to know what it meant. Even Dawn and May, though they didn't speak about it at all (and tended to turn a deaf ear to sex-related conversations) seemed to know what it meant.

"Guys." Max began, peering up at the other three curiously, "What does sex actually mean?"

Brock, Tracey and Gary froze, turning to Max, mouths dropping open in horror.

"Shit." Gary muttered, "I forgot that he's only ten."

"He puts up with us pretty well most of the time." Tracey agreed weakly.

"Well?" Max asked expectantly, "What is it?"

"It's like..." Brock sighed, "Okay, maybe you should ask Ash- or no, don't, May would kill us."

"May's going to kill us anyway." Tracey slumped down in his seat, "So much for keeping her baby brother pure and innocent."

"I'm not a baby!" Max snapped.

"Of course you're not!" Brock said gently, "But maybe this isn't something you should know now, at this age. We certainely didn't know about it when we were your age."

"I guess you should blame us for corrupting your innocence." Gary said thoughtfully.

Tracey punched him in the shoulder, before turning to Max, "We're really sorry, Max." he said sincerely, "We shouldn't be talking about this stuff in front of you, even in passing. We just sometimes forget that you're not our age- you're mature for a ten year old, it just gets the better of us."

"You'll come to know about it eventually." Gary assured him, "It's... it's hard to explain."

Max scowled, thoroughly frustrated, "Is it like excercise? Gary said that it makes you lose calories."

"Well..." Gary considered this, "It's... not excercise, exactly. Um."

"Is it... k- _kissing_?" Max scrunched his nose up in slight disgust.

Gary nodded slowly, "I mean, I _guess_ you could say it's partly kissing and partly....more than that."

"Yeah." Tracey coughed, "A lot more."

"So... it's better that I don't ask any grown ups about this?" Max asked irritably, and he was met with three hasty nods.

"You really will find out eventually, Max." Brock said kindly, "Now just isn't the right time. It's nothing important. I'm sorry about this, okay? We'll stop mentioning it. It's not appropriate at all."

"Well, it's appropriate for _your_ age." Max grumbled.

Tracey lifted a shoulder, "I mean, with a group of teenage guys, it's a bit expected. Not to be stereotypical or anything. It's just that we tend to get a bit- um-"

"-vulgar?-" Gary suggested.

"- _inappropriate_. Every once in a while." Tracey corrected with a scowl, "But we shoud know better than to speak like that in front of you, Max."

"I'm _not a baby!_ Max snapped angrily.

"We know." Gary said earnestly, "But trust me, a ten year old will _not_ want to know what sex is. You won't be able to look me or Ash in the eye for weeks."

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad!"

"It's not, for us. But if someone had told me in detail about sex when I was your age, I wouldn't have appreciated it."

"Whatever." Max said, annoyed, picking at his food, "Just because you guys are all teenagers, doesn't mean you can't tell me stuff."

Tracey and Brock exchanged slightly helpless glances

"We _know_ , Max." Brock sighed, "We don't mean it like that."

Max ignored this, "It sucks being ten."

They finished their meal in silence.

\----------------------------------------

"So, Chase is a nice guy?" Gary asked, settling down on the sofa.

It was around 6 in the evening. Dawn and May had returned by three. Even though Ash and Misty were supposed to return soon after lunch, they ended up spending the afternoon at Cerulean City with Chase and the Waterflower sisters, going fishing and shopping (or, in Ash and Chase's case, following the sisters around with shopping bags) and finally returning only fifteen minutes earlier.

"Super nice." Ash confirmed, lying down with his head on Gary's lap, "Pretty fucking patient, too, seeing as he's managed to spend a lot of time at the Gym with all three sisters at once."

"They can be a bit much sometimes." Misty agreed, but she had a happy smile on her face.

Ash grinned, "Still, they're a lot better now. I had fun with them today. We should do it more often, Mist."

Misty nodded, "My sisters want to see Gary, too."

"We'll definitely hang out sometime, then." Gary said, running a hand through Ash's hair.

Brock and May sat down across from them, leaning their backs against the wall, while Tracey and Dawn settled down in one armchair each.

"How did the meeting go?" Dawn asked, and Misty beamed.

"It was great! I'll show you some plans and documents later. We have some great ideas!"

"Awesome." the coordinator replied happily, before looking around, "Where's Max?"

"Still training by the lake." Brock bit his lip, worried, "I hope he's feeling better."

"What? Why?" Ash sat up, "Is he sick?"

"Um, no." Brock replied, "He's just been a bit... on edge today."

"On edge?" Misty echoed, confused, "What d'you mean?"

"Well..." Brock started, "May, Dawn, remember what happened this morning, when he came to ask us our ages?" when they nodded, he explained to the rest of them, "He always knew he was the youngest, but it seemed to bother him today. It never bothered him before."

"He was a bit upset to find out that I'd just turned thirteen." Dawn added, "I think he thought I was twelve? Which makes sense, since I just had my birthday before Ash's."

"He was upset that all of us were teenagers, basically." May explained, "Maybe it made him feel too much younger. He seemed really touchy about it."

"Also..." Tracey cleared his throat, eyeing May apprehensively, "There was a little, uh, incident during lunch that might have made Max feel like we were a lot older than him, even though the age difference hasn't mattered till now."

"It _still_ doesn't matter." Ash said, "Who cares? Brock and Dawn are, like, six years apart, and they're still best friends."

"Max and you are six years apart, too. And Max and Brock are nine years apart, but it doesn't make a difference." Misty pointed out, "We're all friends, we all take care of each other. And Max is really mature for his age."

"But what happened during lunch?" Dawn prodded, and Gary coughed a little.

Brock sighed, and proceeded to explain the afternoon's events in great detail, trying his best to ignore May's burning glare. By the time he finished, though, ignoring her expression was impossible, so he just bent his head in apology.

"Guys, he's ten!" May snapped, "Although, with the way all of you behave and talk around him, I'm surprised he didn't ask sooner!"

Ash looked extremely ashamed, "It's our fault, May, we're really sorry. You're right, I actually never really thought about the fact that he was a whole lot younger than us in that aspect."

"Yeah." Misty agreed regretfully, "I mean, when it comes to anythng else, I don't see the age difference at all. It's, like, non-existant. But with more...I don't know, adultish- or inappropriate- topics, we should really respect the fact that he's not as old as we are."

"We need to keep it in mind." Ash nodded, "I mean, even with you and Dawn- you _know_ about all this stuff. You just don't like talking about it, or listening when it's mentioned- which makes sense. You guys are pretty young for that, too. But Max isn't even thirteen- he's barely eleven."

"But here's the thing." Brock leaned forward, "We mentioned that fact a bit too much, and that's why he got upset."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think he was annoyed that we didn't tell him what sex meant, or anything like that. I think he was just more annoyed at the fact that in this particular aspect- for this topic- we need to mind the age gap."

"It was emphasised that he was younger than us." Gary explained.

"Well, I get why that would annoy him." Dawn said, "It would annoy anyone. Being the youngest in a group of friends has its advantages, but I'm sure it's not always easy, like in these kinds of situations."

"But he never cared before." May pointed out, "He never cared at all. Even if we told him that he was too young for something, he wouldn't get upset. He'd just go with it."

"Maybe it's different when we live together and see each othe every day."

"You know what?" Brock said finally, "Maybe he's just having a bad day. It's possible that we're just reading too much into this."

"You're right." May said, "We'll just...keep it in mind."

"Yeah, maybe he'll be okay tomorrow." Ash said, playing with Gary's fingers, "Everyone has an off day now and then."

The others nodded, and then Misty turned to May and Dawn.

"So? Tell us about your day with Jeannette! Did you try out all the combination moves?"

The two coordinators immediately launched into a detailed description of their day, excitedly talking about all the different Pokemon and combinations moves and battles. 

The rest of them listened eagerly, and for the moment, the previous subject was dropped.

\-------------------------------

Max stretched, lying down in his bed. He checked the clock, noting in surprise that it was only 9:30 PM. Usually he only slept at ten.

Still, he'd trained a lot today, and he was really tired. Maybe he should just crash early.

"Yup." he said to himself, getting up, "That's what I'll do. A glass of water, and then off to bed."

The house was surprisingly quiet as Max padded down the stairs. Any other day, most of the group would be awake till eleven PM- or even 1 AM, in Gary's case. But then again, it wasn't only Max who'd had a long day- everyone had been working tirelessly the entire day, and had probably decided to hit the bed early, too, just like him.

Sure enough, as he made his way towards the kitchen, he noticed that Dawn's, Brock's, Misty's and May's rooms were closed, signalling that they had gone to bed. There was no sign of Tracey, either, meaning he had gone back to the lab, and Mrs. Ketchum had slept by 9, being exhausted after a long day at the Inn.

Max switched on the kitchen light and picked a glass out of the cupboard, when he suddenly heard some noise. Frowning, he peered out of the kitchen to see a dim light on in the living room

He left the glass of water on the table, crossing the hall to turn off the light, when he noticed that two people were still sitting inside- Ash and Gary. He stopped himself from entering, glad that they hadn't noticed him. He didn't want to disturb the time that the two of them spent together.

Max didn't know much about love, but even he could tell how perfectly Ash and Gary fit together. In moments like these, that looked completely normal- Gary was reading a book, and Ash was cuddled into him, head on the reseacher's shoulder, as he checked his phone. Gary was using his free hand to run his fingers through Ash's hair, occasionally dropping a kiss to the younger boy's forehead. Everytime he did, Ash would blush and cuddle in deeper.

Max couldn't help but smile at the aura of peace that seemed to surround the two. He backed away slowly, about to leave, when he heard Ash speak in a quiet voice.

"When will you give me a book that I'd actually want to read?"

Gary laughed softly, "I don't think a book like that exists. Do you have the patience to read a full book?"

"Yes." Ash replied stubbornly, "I'm not ten anymore. I've become a lot more patient."

"Sure."

"I have!"

" _Ash,_ " Gary chided fondly, "I'll believe you've improved your patience when you actually manage to read a full research paper of mine."

"Well, then, stop writing fifty pages in one go."

Gary chuckled, "But you _have_ changed over the past six years, I'll give you that. You've grown up a lot."

Ash snorted, "You're my boyfriend, not my mom."

"Oh, shut up. I'm just saying. You've become better. You're not the same person you were back then."

"Neither are you."

"Well," Gary sighed, and Max could sense the contentment in the sound, "Maybe that's what growing up is."

"Yeah." Ash responded, voice barely above a whisper, "Maybe."

This was followed by the soft sounds of kissing, and Max knew that it was time to leave- he hadn't meant to listen to anything, obviously, but the conversation piqued his interest, and he couldn't help it. 

He quickly returned to the kitchen, gulped down his glass of water, switched off the light and hurried back up to his room. Overhearing the breif conversation between Ash and Gary had probably been a bad idea, because now, one particular sentence spoken by Gary was stuck in his head.

_Maybe that's what growing up is._

What was growing up, though? And why didn't it seem to be happening to Max?

The others had said it themselves- he was extremely mature for his age. But suddenly, even if the others didn't, _Max_ could feel the age gap. He had noticed this morning, how their plans for the day seemed more adult-like than his, how their way of talking during training was more professional than his. Simple, tiny things, almost insignificant. 

Even during lunch, when Brock, Tracey and Gary were conversing in a way that Max had often seen teenagers do in TV shows or when he saw a group of teenagers at the mall- it suddenly hit him that the rest of them were teenagers, older than Max himself, and were therefore able to talk and communicate with each other in a way that he couldn't with them.

They obviously didn't think that Max had any catching up to do. They were happy to have Max around, just as they were happy to have each other around. To them, each person was the same. But Max still felt the urge to be- or _act_ \- older. He wasn't up there with them yet.

He was sure- absolutely _positive_ \- that he could act just the same way they acted.

If he observed them, he could take a little bit from each of them, and he would be able to act like a teenager in no time. Once that happened, he could catch up with them easily.

He suddenly leapt up from his bed and rummaged through his cupboard. He was sure that after completing Operation Come Clean, they had kept the notebook in his room. The main Operations notebook would be with May, of course. It held the plans for Operation Cupid, Operation Get Brock A Date, and Operation Help Chloe.

But since Operation Come Clean was a private operation, it was done in a separate book.

After a minute of searching, Max pulled out the notebook with a triumphant, "Ha!", before pawing through the clutter for a pen.

And then, finally, opening to a new page, he wrote across the top, in bold, neat handwriting:

Operation Teenage Talk


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's chapter three, hope you like it. Leave me a comment telling me what you think.  
> Thank you for all the love and support so far <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Estelle

The clock read 7 AM.

Max gave himself a pat on the back as he consulted his private operation notebook.

_Step 1: Wake up early._

He could tick that one off for today.

_Step 2: Coffee with breakfast. ___

__This was an important part of being a teenager, Max had learned over the weeks. Ash and Misty seemed to function only with a daily dose of caffeine, and even though Gary and Brock lectured them about it far too often, Max was positive that the two of them drank a fair amount of coffee themselves._ _

__And Tracey, of course, was an expert at coffee making. And then there was his sister, who adored cold coffee, and Dawn, who also seemed to adore cold coffee. It was their cold beverage of choice every time the group went out._ _

__Well. Today, Max would join the party._ _

__He walked downstairs with great purpose. He already felt different (possibly because he was awake about 3 hours earlier than usual), and he was glad to see that everyone else was awake, too. Gary was reading the newspaper, Tracey was pouring out Pokemon Food for Piplup and Pikachu, and Ash was fussing over Eevee. The rest of them were busy spreading jam on their toast._ _

__"Good morning!" Max said cheerfully._ _

__There was a moment of silence, in which all seven of them- in fact, even Pikachu and Piplup. Even _Eevee_ \- turned around to gape at him._ _

__"Max?" May finally said, checking the clock, "It's... seven. In the morning."_ _

__"I know." the younger replied with an air of carelessness, "I just thought it was time I started getting up earlier, too. At least, on weekdays."_ _

__Brock's face broke into a grin, "That's great, Max! I'm proud of you."_ _

__"Yeah, now you can go early-morning jogging with us." Ash said happily, "It's fun."_ _

__"What?" Max blinked, "You go early-morning jogging? With who?"_ _

__"Well, 7 isn't really early." Ash replied sheepishly, "I get up at 5 to jog three times a week. The rest of the days, I just jog before starting the day's training, whatever time it is."_ _

__"Yeab, but with who?"_ _

__"Whoever wants to join." Ash shrugged, "Me and Pikachu and Eevee. Five different Pokemon from the lab everyday. They take turns. And Brock, Mist and Tracey. And sometimes Dawn, and rarely, Gary and absolutely never, May."_ _

__May crossed her arms, "I can start my day in other ways, Ash Ketchum."_ _

__"Why don't you go more often, Gary?" Max asked._ _

__Gary set down his newspaper, "My work."_ _

__"But still. It's only half an hour."_ _

__"And it's fun." Ash added, "And it's good for you. Exercise is good for you, Gary. You should come more often. You need fresh air- you live in a cave and never come out."_ _

__"I'm out right now."_ _

__"Gary." Ash rolled his eyes, sliding over a plate of toast, "Whatever. Stop reading and eat."_ _

__"Stop talking and eat."_ _

__Ash's reply to this was a middle finger and a bite of bread. The table snorted with laughter._ _

"So...." Brock served Max a plate of toast, as well, "Raspberry, grape or strawberry?"

Max's eyes darted quickly around the table- not that it had any effect. All three girls had taken grape jelly, while Ash and Tracey both had strawberry, and the other two had raspberry.

Max sighed, "Just butter."

"Okay." a knife and the butter pot were pushed to the younger boy's direction.

"Trace...." Ash looked up from his toast hopefully, and Tracey laughed.

"I got it, Ash." the Pokemon watcher made his way to the kitchen, calling over the tabletop, "What's today's order?"

"Whatever you want, extra vanilla." Ash replied, grinning.

"Same." Misty echoed, and Brock nodded.

Tracey peered at Gary, "You?"

"Black, no sug-"

"He'll have the same thing as us." Ash interrupted, "Gary. you're fucking boring. How can you be my boyfriend and be so boring?"

"Hey!" Gary looked offended, "I am not boring! And even if I was- _hypothetically_ \- then it wouldn't matter, because you're energetic enough for both of us."

"You're not drinking black, no sugar first thing in the morning."

"Why not? How is it a problem to you?"

"It just is. Tracey must hate making such a boring drink." Ash said stubbornly.

Gary let out a long-suffering sigh, looking as though he had lost every ounce of patience.

"Fine." he snapped, "The same damn order as the rest of them."

Ash brightened, "That's better."

"How does it matter what he drinks, though?" Brock questioned, and Ash shrugged.

"It's the fourth day in a row he's asked for black coffee, no sugar. I think there might be something wrong with him."

Gary couldn't help but laugh at this, "I promise you, baby, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just not as driven on caffeine as you are because it's unhealthy-"

"-you drink more coffee than me these days-"

"- _anyway_ -" Tracey interrupted, "What do you three want?" he directed his question to Dawn, May and Max.

"I'll have some juice." May said.

"A tea, please." Dawn requested, "The same way I usually have it."

"Honey?" Tracey confirmed.

"Honey."

"What about you, Max?" Tracey turned to the youngest, who straightened his spine and spoke with determination:

"Whatever you want, extra vanilla."

Tracey blinked, "Whatever I want, extra vanilla, like....coffee?"

Max nodded, "Right."

"But... you never drink coffee." May squinted, "I thought you hated it."

"I'm just trying new things."

"Maybe waking up early is enough new things for a day." Brock said, but Max shook his head.

"Coffee."

"Okay..." Tracey bit his lip, "If you're sure, Max."

"I'm sure."

\---------------------------------

"I don't think Max liked his coffee very much." Ash murmured, and Gary chuckled against his ear.

"No, I don't think so, either. You liked it, didn't you?"

"So did you. I knew you would. Black no sugar is so fucking-"

"If you say boring one more time-" Gary threatened, and Ash grinned.

"What're you gonna do, huh?"

Gary didn't respond with words- instead, he dug his fingers into Ash's sides. Ash made a noise of surprise before falling back into Gary's beanbag, laughing.

"Okay-okay-" he gasped, "I take it back, I'm sorry, stop, _stop_ -"

The researcher grinned and stopped tickling the younger boy, instead leaning forward to pepper kisses onto every inch of his face. Ash broke into giggles once more, though this time he didn't ask Gary to pause his actions.

Gary eventually pulled away, after making sure Ash was blushing pink and unable to meet his eyes. The younger boy finally looked up through his lashes, after a brief moment, still blushing,"What was that for, hmm?"

"You're cute." Gary replied absently, playing with Ash's fingers.

"So are you." Ash brushed hair from Gary's face, "But I never tickle-attack you."

"I'm not nearly as cute as you are when I'm being tickled." the older boy kissed Ash fondly.

"You say everything I do is cute."

"Because most of the time, it is."

Ash flushed, looking away again. Gary kissed his neck instead, and Ash closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh, "I'm cuter than you, I agree."

"Shut the fuck up." Gary playfully nibbled a bit of Ash's skin, making him gasp.

"You said it yourself, though."

"I take it back."

Ash pushed his forehead against Gary, giving him a sweet smile and intertwining their fingers, "No, you don't."

The researcher's breath hitched. He leaned foreward, lips nearly brushing against his boyfriend's. "No, I don't."

There was another giggle from the trainer before he pressed their lips together. Gary smiled, parting Ash's lips with his tongue and flipping them around so Ash could straddle him. Ash pulled away briefly to adjust his position, legs on either side of Gary's lap, hands in the older boy's hair, before he leaned forward and kissed him again.

"You have work to do." Ash murmured, separating his lips from Gary's.

Gary chased after Ash's mouth, "So do you." he whispered, and then they were kissing again, Gary pulling Ash impossibly close and holding him tighter, "You're too distracting, baby."

"So you want me to leave?"

" _Fuck_ no." Gary nosed along Ash's jaw and pressed kisses down his neck, toying with the collar of his T-shirt, "If I made a hickey here," he tapped the bare skin, "Would anyone see it?"

"Not if I wore the right clothes." Ash replied.

"I don't care if anyone sees it, anyway." Gary bit down on Ash's skin, sucking and nibbling and leaving tender little kisses when it started to bruise, "They all need to know that you're mine."

Ash made a noise, partly agreement and partly pleasure. Gary finally pulled back, smirking as he admired his handiwork.

"My baby." he chuckled softly, kissing Ash for the hundredth time. Ash accepted it with his own laugh.

"I guess so, even though I'm only six months younger than you."

"Still my baby."

"I didn't disagree, Gary." Ash rolled his eyes fondly.

"Usually you do."

"Sometimes," Ash agreed, leaning forward, as if he was going to tell Gary some big secret, "But other times-I like it when you spoil me and call me your baby."

Gary could feel his own face flush, which made him blink in surprised. He wasn't the only one- Ash's eyes widened in shock, too. Gary hardly ever got embarrassed or flustered, and he certainely did not flush pink.

The researcher sighed. He really was whipped.

Ash was now happily playing with Gary's hair, "And I guess you like spoiling me more than you thought."

Gary closed his eyes, for a moment just feeling Ash's fingers in his hair, massaging and pulling and occassionally kissing him. And then, suddenly, after a few minutes of silence, he spoke quietly.

"I just like seeing you happy."

Ash paused his actions, letting his hands slide down to cup Gary's face. Gary opened his eyes.

Ash was smiling, and Gary's heart _ached_.

"I would be happy with you no matter what."

"But you like it when I spoil you, too."

"Sometimes."

"Because you love me." Gary grinned at Ash cheekily, and Ash smiled even brighter.

"I really, really love you." he agreed.

Gary kissed him. "I love you, too."

Ash pouted, "Not with 'really, really'?"

The older boy could feel every cell in his body throb with affection He pulled Ash in and kissed him again, harder and more passionate. Ash was surprised, but he melted ino it immediately.

"So many 'really's." Gary murmured roughly, nipping Ash's lower lip, "You have no idea." his hand slid up Ash's shirt to tweak the younger boy's nipple. Ash _moaned_ and Gary smirked into Ash's mouth, wanting to hear the sound again. 

There was no doubt that they were going to go further- _would_ have gone further- had they not heard a knock on the door.

Ash sighed loudly, getting up and pulling out his collar to try and hide his hickey (he failed). Gary whined at the loss of Ash's warmth on his body, but also quickly fixed his hair.

"Come in!" Ash called, flopping back down next to Gary on the beanbag.

Max peeked in, "Oh, Ash, you're here, too. That's good- I was looking for you guys."

"Something up?" Gary asked, concerned.

"Nah, just wanted to hang out here for some time. Are you busy?"

Ash and Gary exchanged fond glances at Max's question.

"Of course not." Ash said, "Come in, Max."

Max did just that, settling down comfortably on the armchair, "Your office is too cozy to be an office, Gary. How do we know you don't just sleep in here, and pretend to work?"

"Valid question, little bro." Ash said while Gary spluttered.

"Okay." Max leaned forward, "I need to ask you guys something important about being sixteen."

Ash and Gary blinked for a second, before simulataneously raising an eyebrow. Max shuddered.

"Creepy. Anyway- what is something you guys do that is typical of any sixteen year old guy?"

"To classify it as typical would be stereotypical." Gary pointed out, "Not every sixteen year old is the same."

"But the majority of the mass?"

"Still can't categorize it."

"Just be stereotypical about it, Gary. He just wants an answer." Ash said.

Gary sighed, "I don't know if there's anything really like that, Max. I won't talk about ;all sixteen year old guys', but I know that me and Ashy and a lot of our friends really just like to sleep and eat."

Max looked absolutely bewildered, "Sleep and eat?"

"I feel like if someone gave us a day off from work, that's what we'd all do." Ash agreed, "But, hey- we're not saying this is everyone. This is just us and our group of friends."

Max nodded slowly, "Mom always said she dreaded May becoming a teenager because of 'laziness and rebellion'."

Both the older boys laughed.

"You could call it that." Gary chuckled, "Maybe we're all a little lazy and rebellious. But, let me tell you, Max. We want to sleep and eat and watch TV and laze around- and we do, if we get the chance- but we work harder than anyone will ever know."

"You and Ash? Your friends?" Max asked.

"That's true." Ash leaned forward, "We do work hard."

"But you also- as a sixteen year old- have the urge to laze around, sleep for most of the day, eat and watch TV?" Max asked uncertainely.

Gary groaned, "It's not necessarily 'as a sixteen year old', Max! It's just us."

"But the internet said that teenage guys treasure sleep and food above all, and that's exactly what you two said!"

Gary was about to argue, but Ash spoke before he could, asking incredulously, "The internet?"

Max blinked at them, slightly sheepish, "No- I'm just taking a- um- a survey. No need to worry."

"Oh, no." Ash shook his head, "Not 'no need to worry'. That one doesn't work, Max."

"I have to go." Max ignored Ash, "Training, you know."

"But-"

"Thanks, guys. Bye!"

\--------------------------------------

Max let out a little breath as he hurried to the yard, where Dawn, Misty and May would be. He took a quick glance at the third step in his notebook.

_Step three: Find out from the others about the basics of being a teenager._

His interview with Ash and Gary had been stressful, to say the least. He had accidentally let slip that he checked the internet, and now he was sure they thought he was crazy. He tried to brush this thought off, because Brock had said that an imprtant part of growing up was- in Brock's exact words- "Doing things for yourself, and not caring what people think of you."

So, he'd try to follow that. Tracey had also told him that it was important to work hard, but Ash and Gary had said the same thing.

_"Um, not that it's a problem, Max, but why are you asking us this?" Brock had asked curiously._

_"Um." Max gazed back at Brock and Tracey as innocently as possible, "I just thought it would help with.... training."_

_"Training?" Tracey echoed dubiously, and Max nodded._

_"Um, new strategy. You... wouldn't get it." he nervously checked his watch, "I'd better go and...uh- apply the strategy. You know."_

_It was entirely clear that Brock and Tracey did not know, but they just shrugged and wished him luck with his training. Max had gratefully bolted._

"Eat, sleep, laze around, watch TV, don't care wat people think of you." Max listed off under his breath, "And work hard." he frowned to himself, 'That kind of cancels everything else out."

He groaned. No wonder people said teenagers were confusing.

"Max?" a voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Dawn in front of him. Blinking, he glanced around- he had walked all the way to the yard without even noticing it.

"You okay?"

"What did it feel like to turn thirteen?" Max asked, cutting straight to the point. He really was tired (and extremely confused) and he just wanted answers. He would apply his knowledge tomorrow.

"Huh?" Dawn blinked, and Max repeated his question.

The blunette shrugged, "It felt...the same as it felt to turn twelve. Or eleven. Or te- wait, no, ten is always special. That's when I met Piplup. But, yeah, thirteen was nothing big."

"What did you do for your birthday?"

"Not much. It was a week or two after Ash and Brock left." Dawn bit her lip thoughtfully, "Really, not much at all. I had a special brunch with my mom, and then I had work the rest of the day."

"Work?" Max echoed.

"Fashion designing. I had to turn in some designs for Buneary, and we took her to the studio to meet some photographers."

"That's..." Max wrinkled his nose, "Isn't that too professional for a thirteen year old?"

Dawn looked surprised, "No. It's just work. It's what I do."

"What do you do, though? As a thirteen year old?"

"Max, seriously." it was the first time in the conversation that May spoke up. Max had hardly realized she was there- and Misty was there, too, giving him a slightly concerned look.

"What?" he said defensively.

May shook her head, "Nothing, I guess. But.... I really feel like something is bothering you. Why are you so obsessed with teenagers suddenly?"

"I'm not obsessed." Max scowled, "I'm _curious_. There's a difference. Now- I was asking Dawn a question."

"I don't know." Dawn shrugged, "Like I said, I just do what I do."

"Which is?"

"Train, go shopping. Eat, sleep, same as any-"

"I knew it!" Max just about shouted, "What is with you guys and eating and sleeping?! Teenagers, I'm tellin-"

"-I was going to say 'like any other person'." Dawn interjected, "But, whatever you say, Max."

"What about you two?" Max demanded, turning to May and Misty.

"Same as Dawn." May lifted a shoulder, too, "Although shopping is more of a priority for her. For me, it's definitely food that comes first."

"Food." Max murmured for the hundredth time.

"For me it's sleep." Misty snorted, "Sleep is more important than anything, guys."

"More than shopping?" Dawn said dubiously.

Misty nodded, "A hundred percent. And what else do we do? Sleep, eat, train, shop...." she trailed off, "And we just chill, don't we?"

"Hang out." May nodded.

"We go out sometimes." Misty turned to Max. He frowned.

"Where?"

"Just- out." Dawn said, "The city. Wherever. To catch a break."

"But more than all of that." May eyed her brother sternly, "We work hard. We work super hard. We attend meetings and try to make connections with people who are successful in their career. We talk to people for advice, we train with people we've just met and people who we've known forever. Everything is about the effort."

Dawn and Misty nodded, but Max just groaned.

"That's what the rest of them said, too." he muttered, "Thanks anyways, guys."

They called out to him as he turned around, but once again, he barely registered his surroundings.

He had to go and write down whatever they'd just told him as fast as he could, and then he had to begin implementing his research immediately.

\-------------------------

"May...you have called for a...meeting." Ash checked his phone to read the message May had sent him, "An extremely important secret meeting in my room- don't tell Max."

"Why shouldn't we tell Max?" Dawn asked, "Where is he?"

"Because it's about Max, duh. And I think he's at the lab. He wanted to ask Professor Oak something." Gary replied.

"Can we hurry this along?" Ash asked, clearly annoyed, "I was training. Eevee and Sceptile were going to battle. It took me days to get him to agree to battle her, and you just ruined it."

"Patience, Ashy." Gary reminded him, tugging the boy's hat down.

"Anyway." May said, "I am extremely worried about Max. He's been acting _weird_."

"I can't disagree." Brock said, "Well, I wouldn't call it weird. Maybe a bit... strange."

"Same thing."

"Out of the ordinary." Brock elaborated, "Or just... different, I guess. From usual."

"It's the growing up thing." Ash didn't even bother to look up from his phone, "Obviously. He came all the way to Gary's room just to ask us about what teenagers do. And then when we answered his questions, he said that we sounded like the internet or something like that."

"He said he was taking a survey." Gary remembered.

"He asked us some stuff, too." Tracey added, "Saying that he needed it for training."

"Training?" Misty, May, Dawn, Ash and Gary had never sounded so incredulous in their entire life, and Tracey sweatdropped.

"Hey, it's not like we could ask him about it! He bolted!" Brock protested.

"It's the growing up thing, would you guys listen to me?" Ash sighed, "He wants to be a teenager, because we're teenagers. He wants to be older. And obviously it's impossible to just become older, but I bet he figured that if he acted older, we'd treat him older- not that we've been treating him like a baby- and it would be like he's around our age, too. I'm sure every kid has felt that way. Back when I was travelling, there was this period when I wanted to be Brock's age."

"I guess I can see what you mean..." Misty said slowly, "But he's going about it he wrong way. I'm worried."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Growing up.... is obiously not just, I don't know-" Misty thought for a second, "It's more freedom. More 'rebellion' as adults like to put it. More independance, more maturity. I cans ee why it appeals to an eleven year old. So what he's trying to do is clearly observe how we behave so he can act the same way, but.."

"He's only observing the superficial things." May realized, "Waking up earlier, drinking coffee, asking about our habits... it's all on the top. He's not listening to the bigger picture."

"Growing up means more responsibility, more patience, more understanding, more hard work.... _everything_." Brock said, "We can go out and have a good time on Friday nights, sure, but we've also got to put in a lot of effort to succeed."

"It's hard to understand for a ten year old." Gary said sympathetically, "I get how he feels-"

"-the cheerleaders were all older than you, huh?" Ash teased. Gary shut him up with a kiss before continuing.

"I get how her feels- I bet we all do- but he must feel it more than we did. We were only travelling with one ore two people who were older than us. Max's got seven of us."

"You're right." Misty nodded, "So... what do we do about it?"

"You forgot who you're talking to!" May announced, "Before I even called this meeting, I had a plan."

Before she could even pull out her notebook, Ash groaned.

"No fucking way. Not this shit again."

"Ash!" May snapped, "You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"Operation Help Max?" he deadpanned.

May huffed, sticking her nose into the air and whipping out the familiar Operations Notebook, "Actually, I came up with a better name. It's Operation Teenage Trouble."

Gary looked confused, "But... Max isn't a teenager?"

"That's the _trouble_ part of it!" May cried, waving her notebook emphatically.

"But-"

"-let's just hear her out, guys." Tracey said, "It's not like we have a choice, anyway. What've you got for us, May?"

"Wait." Dawn raised her hand, as if she was in school, "Why can't we just stop doing all those 'superficial' things that Max seems to be picking up. Stop drinking coffee, stop-"

"-stop sleeping and eating?" Ash interrupted, unimpressed, "I think we've already made a strng impression on him, Dawn. Cutting things off now won't do any good."

"Guess you're right."

"ANYWAY!" May called loudly, "My first step is- give him extremely bitter coffee everyday until he stops asking for it."

"That's kind of-" Brock began, but May ignored him completely.

"Step two: Take him with us if we have any important meetings coming up-"

"-Or-" Ash interjected, "I think we sho-"

"-Three, tell him stories about when we were his age so he can understand that acting out age is important-"

"May." Misty cut in, "Your ideas sound... doable. But before that, can I make a step zero?"

May nodded, somewhat unsurely, "Okay."

"Let's just... let him be for a day." Misty suggested, "Observe how he behaves, see what he's picked up from us. The point of this operation is to make sure he doesn't pick up the wrong things, right? We want to show him that he's liked and appreciated the way he is, and there's no need for him to be- or act- older. But we don't want him to ignore all the important parts of growing up and just latch onto the irresponsibilities and superficials."

"Exactly."

"So let's take a day to figure out what he's picked up from us so far. Then we'll know where to start with helping him understand."

May processed this for a moment, before nodding, "Sounds fair. All in favor, hands up."

"Are we in court now?" Ash complained, but he still raised his hand. So did everyone else.

"Well." Tracey said, "I guess that's settled, then."

"Wait!" May cried, as everyone began to disperse, "One more thing."

Six pairs of eyes turned to her expectantly. She grinned.

"Max isn't here, so I have to be the one to do this." she cleared her throat, before announcing grandly, "Operation Teenage Trouble is officially underway!"


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here is the next chapter of this story. Hope you all like it.  
> Thank you for all the encouraging comments and kudos you guys leave for me, it means everything. Let me know what you think about this chapter, as well :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Estelle

The coffee was bitter in Max's mouth. 

There was still three-fourths of the mug waiting to be drunk, and Max honestly didn't think he could have another sip. 

It was an Americano- Max had only ever heard of this drink, but Ash had announced that morning that he absolutely _needed_ an Americano. Misty and Brock had agreed, and so had Gary, and Tracey complied. May had commented that maybe Max would like this drink, since it wasn't as bitter as yesterday's coffee- but no such luck. No matter how much chocolate or caramel or vanilla was poured into any coffee, it was still bitter.

Ash was now watching him, coffee mug in one hand, chin resting on the other.

"You don't have to finish it if you don't like it." he said.

Max coughed a little and willed himself to take another sip, "It's not bad. I can take it."

Ash didn't reply. Instead he finished his own beverage and stood up, chair scraping against the floor. Brock, who was working in the kitchen, looked over his shoulder.

"No breakfast?"

"Meeting Lisa." Ash shrugged, "We'll grab something."

Gary raised an eyebrow at Ash's words, "Why are you meeting Lisa?"

"Am I not allowed to meet my friends?"

"I didn't say that. I just asked."

"You can come, too, if you want." Ash rolled his eyes, "Nothing's stopping you. Except _work_."

"We all have work, Ash." Gary's voice was far too calm, "It's not like I'm the only one. You have work, too- _remember?_ "

Ash put his mug in the sink with a little more force than necessary, "Yes, I _remember_. I _also_ remember to actually take a _break_ from work and pay attention to other things- and people- that are _not_ work."

Gary said nothing. Ash dried his hands off on the hand-towel and picked his phone up from the dining table.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." his voice was toneless, "I'm taking the car."

"Have a good morning." Dawn said, trying to dissuade some of the tension in the room.

"And say hi to her for us." Misty added, "Ask her to come over for lunch sometime- that would be fun."

Ash smiled a genuine smile at this, "I will."

"Oh, before you leave, drop by the lab." Tracey remembered, "I think Bayleef wanted to see you. She seemed a bit upset yesterday evening."

"Sure." Ash squatted down to pet Eevee and Pikachu, "I'm gonna go see Bayleef, and then I'll come back here to pick you guys up, okay? Then we'll go see Lisa."

The two Pokemon made noises of agreement, and Ash raised a hand to the rest of them, "Be back in fifteen."

They nodded at him as he departed. Max cleared his throat, and once Ash was out of earshot, he asked, "Is Ash okay? He seemed a little annoyed."

"He's being a brat." Gary answered, not even looking up from his omelet, "He can be like that sometimes."

Brock gave Gary a disapproving look, "You mean he's just not in such a good mood."

"Why?" Max asked curiously.

"He just woke up that way." Tracey shrugged, "Give him a break, guys. He's sixteen. He's bound to have mood swings now and then. Hormones and all that."

"Mood swings." Max murmured to himself, making a mental note.

"I'm sixteen, too!" Gary said indignantly, and Tracey snorted.

"Trust me, bro. You have your moments."

They continued to chat lighty, about their plans for the day and about a baby Pokemon that Brock had recently nursed back to health. By the time Ash returned to pick up Pikachu and Eevee, they were finishing their breakfast.

"Come on, you two." Ash said, picking up Eevee while Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, "Let's go see Lisa!"

Pikachu and Eevee yipped happily, and Dawn giggled.

Max made the decision quickly. Ash and Lisa were both teenagers- he could learn a lot from them. Meeting up with friends also sounded far more grown-up than training- Max hoped that Ash wouldn't mind.

"Can I come with you?"

Ash turned to look at him, surprised, "You want to come with me? To meet Lisa?"

"Um. Sure." Max said, "If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course I don't mind." Ash ruffled his hair, "It'll be fun. We'll probably just grab some food and take a walk around the city or something. The city's nice in the mornings."

"Cool." Max smiled brightly, "Thanks, Ash!"

"No prob."

"Well." May looked half-amused and half-exasperated, "Go get ready, Max- Ash isn't gonna wait around all day!"

Max got ready in top speed (he wore jeans and a black T-shirt, like he had seen Gary do multiple times) and brushed his hair, leaving it slightly messy (like Ash's, except shorter) and pulled on a pair of shoes similar to the kind Brock wore.

By the time he ran back downstairs, Ash was waiting at the doorway. Max waved to the rest of them, and patiently listened to May's lectures about being safe and careful, when he heard Gary's voice call out softly, "Ash."

Ash turned towards the older boy, jaw set defiantly, but eyes tired, "Yeah?"

Gary swallowed a little, "Drive safely."

"I will." the smile that graces Ash's face was miniscule- almost unnoticeable- but it was there, and it was genuine.

The researcher sighed, running a hand through his hair, and Max wondered when he had last seen the two of them part without a hug or a kiss. It made him feel slightly worried.

Before Ash could shut the door behind him, Gary's voice rang gout again, just as softly as before, "I love you."

Ash paused, and for a moment, Max though he was going to ignore the older boy. But Ash just let out a breath, and turned around to let his eyes meet Gary's, "I love you, too."

Gary's smile was just as tired as Ash's eyes, but there was no doubt that their words were sincere. It calmed the concern in Max's stomach.

\-----------------------

"I'm going to text Ash some ideas for the operation." May said, sitting cross-legged in front of Tracey, "It would be a perfect time for Ash to execute some plans, don't ya think? It's just him and Max."

"And Lisa." Tracey reminded her. He was sketching a very fidgety Pachirisu, who was on May's lap. May had courageously agreed to take on the role of holding Pachirisu still so that Tracey could draw peacefully, since Dawn had training to do.

"Well, in the car, it's just Ash and Max." May corrected.

Tracey looked up with a slightly terrifying smile, "I hope you aren't suggesting that you want Ash to check his phone _while_ he's driving. Especially when your little brother is also in the car."

"Um." May sweatdropped, "Of course not."

"Of course."

"I _meant_ that I could text him now and he could see the texts after he finishes driving. So Lisa could help him out, too." May looked pleased with herself.

Tracey sighed, "Whatever works for you, May. You do have the notebook."

"I do." she watched Tracey draw, "What's this for, anyway?"

"For fun."

"Mmhmm. Then why are you in such a rush?"

"Because." Tracey didn't pause his work, "I told Gary I'd read through his paper in an hour."

"Which paper is this? The Eevee evolution one?" May asked. Tracey shook his head.

"Something about archaeology. I'll tell you about it once I'm done reading it."

"Gary sure is busy these days. He only comes out for meals and sleep. And for when I called the Operation meeting."

"Yeah." Tracey sighed, "That's why Ash was a bit- you know- irritated this morning."

"I thought you said it was just mood swings." May pet Pachirisu to keep her content.

"Maybe that's what made him more annoyed than usual. But the base of the problem is that Ash is worried that Gary's overworking and he's annoyed that the only time Gary really spends time with him is when _he_ goes into Gary's office." Tracey paused his sketching to look up, "Ash was irritated that Gary doesn't make much of an effort to spend time with him, since he's so wrapped up in the paper. So... he kind of... brought this up to Gary after a long day for both of them.

"Oh." May processed this, "Well, I guess Gary didn't like that?"

"He told Ash that he didn't understand how much work he had, and once all his papers were submitted he'd have more free time." Tracey explained, "And Ash said that a half-an-hour break wouldn't kill him, and Gary said that Ash wouldn't know because even when he's travelling he takes breaks more than he trains."

"That's not even true."

"Yeah, both of them had just had a rough day, I guess. And they took it out on each other."

"They're not going to break up, are they?" May asked worriedly

Tracey spluttered, "Wha- May- of course not! How could you even _think_ that?"

"I haven't seem them fight much before. Once at the Convention, yeah. And arguing, duh. But not really like this."

"Every relationship has its ups and downs." Tracey told her wisely, "If they never fight, they'll never grow closer. And it's good to fight sometimes. They don't hide any feelings from each other. If one is upset at the other, he'll let him know. It's good to let off some steam sometimes. It's healthy."

"So they'll be fine?"

"Absolutely. You know about them." he replied, "Even if they fight, they obviously love each other. They'll work it out in no time."

"Wow." May looked awestruck, "When did you get so smart about this stuff? You don't even have a girlfriend."

Tracey scowled, "So?"

"Are you saving your heart for Daisy Waterflower?" May smirked evilly. Tracey tapped his pencil against her head indignantly.

"Nope. Shut up."

"Oooh, someone's getting touchy. Hey, what if-"

"-text Ash something about the operation."Tracey interrupted, hoping that it would distract her.

It did.

"I already have an idea." May typed furiously, "I'm telling him to tell Max stories about when he was ten. And then talk about how hard it is to be a teenager."

Tracey wrinkled his nose, "I don't know if-"

"-that's it, sent."

Tracey sighed, "Maybe we'll have another meeting tonight, though? Just to properly lay down some actual plans."

May positively beamed at him, "Great idea." she picked up her phone again, "I'll let everyone else know. Tonight... after dinner? Max is planning to train with Umbreon to understand dark-types better."

"Ok." Tracey's attention was already back on his drawing.

"Do you think we should make an Operation Cupid Part Two for you and Daisy?" May's thoughtful words jolted Tracey out of his thoughts.

"Absolutely not."

For a moment, she just grinned at him with faux innocence, and then she started to laugh. Tracey sighed for the hundredth time that day, but he couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

He laughed, too.

\---------------------------

Watching Ash drive was... different.

Not good. Not bad. Just something new, something Max wasn't used to.

The older boy gripped the steering wheel comfortably, and switched gears with ease. His foot seemed to work the breaks and accelerator as if he was used to it, which impressed Max.

"We fought yesterday." Ash's voice jolted Max out of his stupor.

"Huh?" Max blinked, processing Ash's words, "Wha- who- you and-?"

"Yeah." Ash pressed the break as the traffic light turned red. There were hundreds of cars in front of them- a typical traffic jam. Ash sighed and leaned against the steering wheel.

"Oh." Max wasn't sure about how to respond. What did he say? Did he comfort Ash? Ask what the fight was about?

"You guys seemed fine all of yesterday, though." he finally settled on saying.

"Mmhmm." the older boy wasn't looking at him. His eyes were trained on the vehicles in front of them, "It was at night. Most of you had gone to bed. But Gary was..."

"Gary was?"

Ash paused for a second, gripping the wheel a bit tighter, "Still working."

"He works a lot." Max observed, and Ash nodded.

"It's not good for him. Besides." Ash shrugged now, looking a little self-depricating, "I know it sounds a little dumb, but the only time in a day that he bothers to really talk to me- other than mealtimes- is when I go to his room during my breaks. It's like he's not making any effort at all."

"But... once he finished his work and submits it, won't he have more free time?"

"Yeah." Ash sighed, "Or he'll throw himself into another paper that makes sure he only sleeps three hours a day and cuts off all human contact."

Max was silent.

"Sometimes when we fight, we get more angry than we need to, and we... say more than we should. To each other." Ash breathed out, "Yesterday was long for both of us. This had been bothering me for a while. It just wasn't the right time to bring it up, and now he's mad at me. Or I'm mad at him. Whatever. It's stupid."

"Well." Max raised a shoulder, "Even if it's stupid, it still matters, right?"

"I guess."

"I don't really get this stuff, but Gary looked more sad than mad this morning." Max recalled Gary's expression, "I don't think he likes fighting with you."

Ash laughed a little, fondness evident in his tone, "Hey, I don't like fighting with him, either. But I needed some time away."

"To think?"

"Yeah. Lisa's always good for chilling. And she helps me think a little clearer, too."

"So is that why you're meeting her?" Max asked, looking around. The traffic was clearing out, and Ash was driving again, "Are we going to her house?"

Ash nodded, "You've never seen her outside the store, right?"

"The Fireworks Festival. But other than that, no."

Ash shot Max a sideways glance, "I'm glad you decided to come today, though."

"Really?"

"Sure." Ash grinned, "You're pretty chill to talk to, too. I like talking to people who don't complicate things. Sometimes, it happens with me and Gary and Misty and your sister. Brock says it's just age, but I don't know." he ran a hand through his hair, "I wish I was ten again, sometimes."

Max blinked, "Really? You want to be ten? But I bet being sixteen is awesome!"

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it's not." Ash said easily, "Just like how being ten is awesome sometimes, and other times, not so much. But anyway- I miss it on some days. Days like yesterday."

Max nodded (though he was, in fact, thoroughly confused).

Ash chuckled at Max's expression, though he didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Don't think too much, Max. It'll just complicate things that could have been so much easier."

When Max turned to look at Ash, the older boy was still focussing on the road in front of him.

But his posture was better, his grip on the steering wheel had loosened. 

"Yeah." Max agreed, "I guess you're right."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, but somehow, Max felt more relaxed than he had all week.

\---------------------------

"He's not my type." Lisa wrinkled her nose and sipped her milkshake.

Ash snorted, "You just looked at him from behind the counter. How would you know?"

"That's not what my type looks like."

"Don't be superficial."

"When you first started liking Gary, what was the first thing about him that you noticed?" the girl demanded.

Ash paused, and then muttered something.

Lisa smirked, "What was that?"

"He was cute." Ash raised his voice a little, "But that's different. I'd known him since I was five. I already knew almost everything about him."

"Whatever." Lisa grinned at Max, "So, Max, how's the trainer life treating you?"

Max swallowed his bite of brownie, "Pretty good. I didn't know a training period was so useful."

"Yeah, it helps a lot." Lisa agreed, "Especially for one-on-one attention between you and your Pokemon. Have you competed in a league yet?"

"I'm doing the Johto League." Max said, "It's in, like... eight months, I think?"

"Eight and a half." Ash corrected.

"Right. I'm still short of one Pokemon for my team, but I'm sure I'll catch one soon."

"And you've got all your badges?" Lisa asked.

"No, I've got five. We came to Pallet for Ash's sixteenth, and just ended up settling here for a bit. I can get my badges later, no problem."

"Especially with all the training you've been doing." Lisa said thoughtfully, "Why are you doing Johto instead of Hoenn? Isn't that where you're from?"

"But I travelled Hoenn with Ash already. I wanted my first journey to be somewhere new." Max explained.

Ash had tuned out the conversation midway. His attention was on his phone, where a text from May flahsed on the screen.

 _Talk as much as you can about how much fun it is to be ten. Make sure Max understands how hard it is to be older. Ash Lisa for help._.

Ash heaved a sigh and shut off his phone, slipping it into his pocket. He looked up in time to see Lisa eyeing another guy, who was seated a few tables away.

"'S he your type?" Ash jerked his head towards the guy.

"Nah." Lisa leaned back, "Don't worry, I'll find someone." she grinned playfully at Max, "What's your type?"

"Huh?" Max blinked confusedly. Ash and Lisa laughed, fondness evident in their tone.

"And what about you, Ketchum?" Lisa tugged on his hat, "Let me gues your type- tall, lean, reddish-brown hair, smart, arrogant-"

"Actually, it's blond hair and blue eyes." Ash replied with a perfectly straight face, though he was smirking on the inside.

For a moment, Lisa just gaped at him. One look at her expression, and Ash burst out laughing.

"Your face!" he gasped, "Damn, I should've had Max video tape that!"

"For God's sake!" she snapped, "I really thought you were flirting with me for a second."

"I flirt with you all the time."

"Yeah, but not like that! Usually I know you're kidding!"

"Whatever." Ash chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. Tall, lean, smart, arrogant, works too much, thinks he knows everything, doesn't come out of his freakin' researcher's cave, forgets my existance until I have to barge in and bother him....sound familiar?"

Lisa was watching Ash with a sympathetic smile, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Call it whatever you want."

"He's... it's not his fault he's busy, you know."

Ash scowled, "I know. Obviously he has to work. The reason he's even in Pallet is to work. But still, half an hour a day won't kill him. He acts like every moment spent not working is a waste."

"He comes out for meals, right? He doesn't eat in his room?" Lisa asked.

Max shook his head, "He eats with us."

"And then he leaves again." Ash leaned back, "Seriously. First of all, it's not good for him. Staying up all night, staring at the computer screen, sitting in that same position, no break, just... his mind is constantly functioning. I'm worried about him. And second..." he trailed off.

Lisa waited. When Ash didn't continue, she prodded gently, "And second?"

"It's nothing. It's dumb."

"Not really. Nothing that bothers you is dumb, Ash."

"I just," Ash lifted a shoulder, "kind of miss him, you know? It's stupid, because he literally _right there_. He's right there, but he's still not."

Lisa nodded, "I see what you mean. But, Ash... think of it from his perspective. His work is like you and training. You hate it if you lose training time or have to give up half an hour."

"But I make sure I'm being healthy." Ash muttered, "And I try to spend time with people. We used to at least just _sit_ together for half an hour every night or so. Just spend time together. But recently he's too busy with the goddamn paper." he but his lip, "But every time I think about it, I feel like I'm too clingy. Like, I can't even let him focus on his work for a week without getting upset that he hardly talks to me."

"You're not clingy- It's something he needs to work on." Lisa said, "But when he throws himself wholeheartedly into something, he's got to do it with all his passion. He's like you in that sense. What he's working on must be really important to him. It's something he needs to hold close."

"Yeah, well." Ash swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, "I miss it when _I_ was the thing that was important to him and needed to be held close."

Lisa's entire being softened at his words, "Oh, Ash."

Max didn't know what to say, so he just took another bite of brownie, hoping that Lisa would be able to help Ash feel better. He wasn't sure he understood what Ash was going through exactly, but he didn't want Ash to be upset, nor Gary, and he certainely didn't want them to fight.

For Max, life was a lot easier in that aspect- if he ever had any troubles with his friends, they would yell or talk it out, and everything would go back to normal. He couldn't understand the complications that Ash and Gary were going through. Obviosuly, Lisa could get it- she was older.

For a brief second, as he took in Ash's expression, he wondered if it was really worth it- being older, but having to go through such emotions. Wouldn't it be easier to just keep it simple? For a moment, he appreciated the youngness of his age.

"You need to understand that his work is important, but you're always his priority." Lisa said, "Things like this... misunderstandings- will happen in a relationship, there's no stopping it. Why don't you talk it out with him?"

"I tried. But it was a long day, bith of us were tired as fuck, and we both said too much and took everything too personally and it ended up with me storming out and him saying I wouldn't understand hard work if it hit me in the face." Ash scowled, "I work fucking hard, okay? What, does he think training is easy? He of all people should know. And seriously, five leagues and a battle frontier _isn't easy_. I work harder than he knows- nobody realizes it."

"I know." Lisa smiled gently, "But you must have said some stuff to him, too."

Ash looked slightly ashamed, "Um, I kind of told him to fuck off to Sinnoh with all his cheerleaders if he didn't think that I was important enough for even fifteen minutes of his day. He, uh, didn't appreciate the cheerleaders. Or the kicking off to Sinnoh."

"I can imagine that." Lisa shook her head, "Ash, how would you feel if Gary told you to fuck off to, i don't know, Hoenn with me? Wouldn't it hurt a bit?"

Ash sighed, "I know. I feel terrible about that. But it hurts more when you spend six years working harder than you'd ever know and then someone throws it back in your face like that."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?"

"That it hurt _more_? Obviously what he said to you hurts- but how do you know it hurts more than what you said to him?"

Ash blinked, "I-"

"You can't measure hurt, Ash. You can't measure love, either. If it hurts, it hurts- there is no more or less." Lisa leaned forward, "And if you love, you love- not more or less, either. Just without any expectation. And that's enough."

Ash didn't speak for a moment. Finally, he said, "I'm scared we'll start shouting again. If we talk."

"So what if you do? Are you going to spend forever walking on eggshells?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Ash, just talk to him. He regrets everything as much as you do. Trust me." she said, "Both of you just.. make more of an effort now. Both of you made mistakes, and both of you need to work on looking at things from each other's perspective."

"I guess you're right."

"As usual." Lisa took another sip of her milkshake, "You've been dating him for more than a year. The honeymoon phase dies out eventually."

"Not with us." was Ash's mournful reply.

Lisa laughed, "Maybe not- but it's good to fight sometimes."

Ash raised an eyebrow, "To let off steam?"

"It's healthy. Just remember Ash," Lisa smiled, "Your type is tall, lean, reddish-brown hair..."

"-smart and arrogant, I know." Ash rolled his eyes.

Lisa shook her head, "Smart, arrogant, and loves you more than anyone could imagine."

Ash didn't speak for a moment. None of them did, just letting Lisa's words hang in the air, letting the truth behind it sink in.

Finally, Lisa spoke again, "Just... think about it." she got up, "I'm going to get a brownie. You guys want anything?"

"A cookie!" Max said immediately, and Lisa laughed.

"Got it. You, Ash?"

Ash looked up at her. Another pause, in which he bit his lip and let out a breath before speaking, looking visibly calmer "A coffee. Black, no sugar." 

Lisa froze, running the order through in her mind, before her lips quirked upwards, "Are you sure?"

Ash didn't even hesitate, "Positive."

The expression on Lisa's face was so affectionate, with just a slight tinge of exasperation in her eyes.

"Got it." she said, and even her voice held what was undeniably fondness. And then she turned around and disappeared into the crowd to get their orders.

Ash and Max watched her go, and then Max turned to the older boy. There were so many images- and yet, in the end, only one- that flashed in his mind when he heard Ash's order- Ash's house, the dining table, mornings, breakfast time. Tall, lean, reddish-brown hair, reading a newspaper, a coffee mug in his free hand.

Just Gary, over and over again.

"So. Black, no sugar, huh?"

Ash gazed at him for a moment, contemplating.

And then, for the first time that whole day, he really smiled.

\-----------------------------------

"So, tell me, little bro." May sat down on her bed, opposite to Max, "How was your day with Ash and Lisa?"

"Pretty fun." Max replied honestly. He'd had a great day, and he couldn't deny that both Ash and Lisa were extremely enjoyable to be with.

"Well, what did you do?"

"Walked around, ate, talked, visited Lisa's house. I got to see all her Pokemon." Max said, "And then, when Ash dropped her off for her shift at Fancy Vannillite, we got to say hey to everyone else."

"Nice." May was definitley listening to her brother, but her eyes were on her phone screen, "Sorry, Max. Just give me a second."

"Sure."

The older sibling scanned the message from Tracey, who, last time May had checked, was helping Misty train near the lake " _Um i thought we had an operation meeting or whtevr but brock just turned up at the lake?_ "

 _oh yeah its cancelled._ she replied quickly.

**From: Tracey**

_rlly why? ive never seen u call off a meeting._

**To: Tracey**

_ash nd gary rnt free now._

**From: Tracey**

_um why not?_

**To: Tracey**

_they want to talk things out._

Tracey didn't reply for several seconds, and May was just about to put her phone away when the screen lit up again, _that's good. see u at dinner then._

 _yeah, see you._ she answered, before switching her phone off to give Max her complete attention.

"So, you enjoyed yourself?"

"Duh."

"Life of a teenager sure sounds fun, right?"

Max gazed at her suspiciously, before waving it off, "Fun for sure, but a little complicated."

"Yeah?" May perked up, "Ya think? Why?"

"I mean, it's fun because of all the cool stuff teenagers get to do. And also, it's cool the way they talk."

May raised an eyebrow.

"Just... it's cool." Max said, "You should've seen Ash and Lisa talk. I couldn't really keep up at some points, but they always made sure to include me. They just talk in that _way_. Like... a ten year old wouldn't be able to keep up. It was just..."

"...cool?" May finished, amused, and Max nodded.

"Then why do you say it was complicated?" she asked.

He frowned, "I don't know. Ash talked to me a bit about Gary. And he and Lisa were talking about it, too. Like, Lisa was trying to help him understand some stuff."

"Like what?"

"I didn't really get it- that was the most grown-up part of their conversation." Max shrugged, "It was all about... feelings, I think. And, like, letting go and perspective. I'm not sure what it even had to do with a relationship. But it worked, because Ash was more cheerful on the way home, and he went to look for Gary first thing after he parked."

May couldn't help but chuckle at his confusion, "Some things get more complicated as you grow. Everyone- whether they're young or old- will have their own problems, obviously. But there are some things that change as you grow." she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm still young- and you're younger, and Ash and Gary are older. And Brock's older than that, and there are people older than Brock. And we all have troubles. That's just the way it is. Some things become simpler as you grow, and other things become harder."

"Yeah." Max's expression was serious, contemplative, "Yeah, you're right."

"Well, anyway- me, Misty and Dawn are going to the movies tonight. Wanna come with?"

"Huh?" Max's gaze snapped back to her.

"The movies." she repeated, "It'll be fun for you- Mom and Dad never used to let you go by yourself. I mean, we'll be there, but still." she grinned reminiscently, " I know we've all been to musicals and stuff together, but somehow the movies is different. The first time I went with my friends, I felt super grown-up."

Max bit his lip, thought for a moment, and then shook his head, "No, thanks."

May was surprised, "No?"

He shook his head again.

"Do you... have some plans?" May asked carefully.

At this, Max smiled, getting off May's bed and walking towards the door, "Yeah- I've got to train."

"Right...." she blinked.

"After all, sis- I need to beat three gyms and then ace the League." his smile got wider, "That's the most complicated thing in _my_ life, right?"

May's features softened, "You're right. Go do your best."

"I will."

She stared after him as the door slammed shut, and then quickly reached for the Operations Notebook.

_Talk to him about the difficult pats of growing up, make sure he understand something._

It was one of the more vague plans in the operation, one that May hadn't been sure how to execute.

Now, though, she grabbed a pen from the bedside table and used it to draw a giant check-mark next to the line.

There was still a long way to go, May thought, but at least they were getting somewhere.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here is the fifth chapter of Operation Teenage Trouble. Hope you like it.  
> As usual, everyone has been fantastic about leaving comments and kudos. Thank you so much, it means everything <3  
> Leave me a comment telling me what you think of this chapter, too. :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Estelle

"How was your day?" Gary's voice was strained, nervous, like he was scared Ash was going to start shouting again.

 _It wasn't only my fault that we're like this._ Ash wanted to say. But he didn't, just breathed in and out, and said, "Can I sit down?"

Gary looked surprised, and Ash mentally facepalmed. Because since _when_ did he ask Gary whether he could sit down? Since when did he question such small things- he always had an open invitation into Gary's room, Gary's office. _Anything_ was both of theirs.

 _Clingy_. a voice in Ash's head told him, and then _shut up_ , said the other voice.

"Ash-" 

"-I'm sorry." Ash cut him off before the older boy even had a chance to speak.

If Gary was surprised before, he was positively stunned now. Ash could understand the sentiment. The two of them hardly fought, but when they did have the occassional small arguement, it was _never_ Ash who apologized first.

Ash was more stubborn than Gary, and Gary was slightly more understanding, less hot-headed. He was better at letting go than Ash was, the same way Ash was better at trusting and believing.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you when you were tired and bothered you when you were working and told you to fuck off to Sinnoh with your cheerleaders." Ash said in a rush, "And I should've thought about how hard you've been working before getting so upset when you-"

"-calm down, baby." it was said softly, so softly that Ash almost didn't hear it. When the younger boy looked up, Gary was watching him intently.

"It's not-" Gary swallowed, "It's not only your fault, you know. It's not like you're to blame for _everything_."

"I-"

"-you're always so hard on yourself." Gary hesitated, before reaching forward to push a lock of hair from Ash's face. It was a familiar gesture, relaxing. Ash leaned into the touch.

When the trainer didn't speak, Gary continued.

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to stop spending time with you, I swear. And I didn't mean to- to make myself _unhealthy_ or overwork or anything like that, I just wanted to finish my work, and I-" he looked a little ashamed, "it looks like I pushed you away."

"I mean." Ash kept his eyes firmly on his own lap, "I shoud've been less... clingy, I guess, but I-"

"-you're not clingy-"

"-I should've understood that work was the priority." Ash corrected himself.

There was a moment of silence, in which Ash continued to keep his eyes downwards, when he felt a cool pair of fingers caress his cheek and then cup his jaw to tilt his head up.

" _You_ are my priority." it was said so firmly that Ash felt a lump in his throat, "You're more important than work any day- you're the most important to me, always."

Ash swallowed, "I don't want you to go back to Sinnoh."

Gary smiled softly, "I know."

"I was just angry. I shouldn't have said that- or the thing about the cheerleaders, I-" Ash took a breath, "I was being so stupid. Gary, I really shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it at all- I was just- it was a long day, and I was upset, and-"

"-baby, I know."

"Don't go. Please don't leave."

"I wasn't going to." Gary said, "It didn't even cross my mind, Ashy. I knew you were just angry and tired and upset- so was I."

"I know, but." Ash paused, "The idea of you going back to Sinnoh so soon is _horrible_ , and it's the last thing I want, but I still said what I said, and that's-"

"That's okay." Gary said seriously, "Ash- I said stuff, too. I should _never_ have said what I did about your work. I _know_ how hard you work- you work harder than anyone I know. There's nothing to excuse what I said to you-"

"-there's nothing to excuse what I said, either-"

"-but I didn't mean it, and neither did you. Neither of us should have said what we did." Gary leaned forward, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Ash let their foreheads touch, "I'm really, really sorry. I'll do better. I'll let you have your time with work and not bother you about it all the time."

"You don't, though. Bother me, I mean." Gary said, "And I'll stop overworking myself, and spend more time with you." He reached over and intertwined his fingers with Ash's. The younger let out a shuddery breath, squeezing Gary's fingers.

"I love you." Gary whispered, and Ash inhaled, taking in the words and feeling his heart _ache_.

"I love you, too."

Gary leaned forward and kissed Ash- soft, sweet. Just a kiss, screaming apology and forgiveness. And then when he pulled away, Ash tugged him back in for another, and then another.

And then he pulled away completely. Gary looked up, confused, but Ash just shifted his position and settled himself on Gary's lap instead, wrapping his arms around Gary's neck and burying his face in the older's chest, breathing in the scent.

Gary smiled, holding him close and peppering kisses to his hair.

Their fingers were still intertwined.

\--------------------------

"Everything is good." Brock said, as he, Misty and Tracey trudged into the house after their training session.

"What d'ya mean?" May frowned, "Where's Max? He said he was gonna join you guys."

"He wanted to meet Professor Oak." Misty said.

"And things are good with what? Training?"

"Yup." Tracey nodded, "All our Pokemon are in great shape- things are coming along nicely"

"That's awesome." May said sincerely, "But I was hoping you had news about Ash and Gary."

"Yeah, no, we don't have that."

Misty shrugged, "I'm sure they'll be fine. They're probably talking. May- what time is the movie?"

"It's a night show. Starts at eight-thirty." May replied.

"I was thinking we could just have dinner here with everyone else before we leave." Dawn added, "Mrs. Ketchum worked really hard on dinner today- it smells great!"

"Sounds good." Misty agreed, "We'll eat and then leave. But first, I'm gonna shower. I'm all sweaty after that training session."

"What time is it?" Dawn checked her watch, "Six. Okay, so we'll all have dinner at seven. And if we leave by eight we can still be in time for the movie, right?"

"Not if you guys walk." Brock said, "It'll take longer to walk, and you'll have to be there, like, five minutes early if you wanna get popcorn and stuff before the movie starts."

"Nah, don't worry about that- I'll drive." Misty said, "Mrs. Ketchum won't mind us using the car, right?"

"She probably won't. We'll ask her over dinner, anyway." May said.

"Someone text Max, Ash and Gary to come over for dinner at seven, then." Tracey reminded them. Misty frowned.

"Does Max even have a phone?"

"Yeah, kind of." May said, "It can only call and text. There's no internet or Poke-scanner or anything."

"I mean, a ten year old doesn't need much more than that." Brock pointed out, and May nodded.

"Especially when he's got a Pokedex and a Poketch." she pulled out her phone, "Hang on, I'll text them."

"Max seemed really motivated during training today." Tracey mentioned, "Like, even more than usual. It was great to see."

May beamed, "Yeah, we had a conversation after he got back from Lisa's. I think it made something click in his mind." she quickly relayed the details of her earlier conversation with Max to the rest of the group, and Brock smiled approvingly.

"That conversation must have got the wheels turning in his head. Good work, May."

"Which reminds me-" Tracey said, "There's a part of Operation Teenage Trouble that we have to carry out soon."

May raised an eyebrow.

"He's drinking way too much caffeine recently." the Pokemon watcher's voice was tired, "Too much for a thirteen-year-old, let alone a ten-year-old. It's not good for him at all. But I can't just stop making it when he asks every morning."

"That's easy." Dawn said, "Just tell him it's not healthy."

'I tried." was the glum reply, "I told him that he drinks way more coffee than what's good for a ten year old, and he got upset about the age thing."

"Then do this." May leaned forward, "Just keep giving him bitter coffee- each time more bitter than the last- until he tells you he's done."

Tracey's mouth dropped open, "May! That is so _mean!_ "

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. You tried explaining it to him, he didn't listen." May shrugged, "We've gotta stop him before it makes him sick. Plus, too much caffeine is the type of thing that affects you later on in life."

"True, I guess."

"Plus, I'm his sister. Just listen to me when I tell you that this is the only thing that'll work for him."

"But I wouldn't feel good making him a bitter coffee everyday." Tracey said uncomfortably.

May shrugged again, "No problem- I'll do it. Here's the catch, though- you're all going to have to put up with super-bitter coffee this week."

Misty spluttered, "Um, why?"

"Because. I'm not making my brother drink bitter coffee while you guys enjoy nice espressos or whatever. It's not fair. If he drinks bitter stuff, you guys do it, too."

"Then I'm not having coffee this week." Misty grumbled.

"Ditto." Tracey said.

Brock twitched, "I need coffee. It's for my survival."

"And I have a feeling Ash and Gary will say the same thing." Dawn giggled, "They'll probably agree to drink bitter coffee for Max, though. Especially since it's only a week."

"Yeah." Brock sighed, "I agree, too. If it's to help Max."

"Way to make me feel shitty." Misty smiled, "I'll do something else to help out with the operation, May. I'm sorry. It's just that I really can't eat or drink bitter stuff."

"It's fine." May lit up, "Hey- Misty, you should shower quick. We could try to squeeze in some planning for the operation before Max comes for dinner."

"What about Ash and Gary?"

"We can fill them in later." May said impatiently, "What d'ya say, guys? We'll start brainstorming while Misty's in the shower, and then she can join us."

"Don't have anything else to do." Tracey said, "So, I guess it's okay."

"Great!" May said happily, "I'll go get the notebook."

Before she could make a move, her phone pinged, signalling that she had recieved a message. She squinted at it, a huge grin overtaking her face.

"May?" Dawn asked, "What's up?"

"It's a text from Ash." May shook her head fondly, turning her phone around so they could all read the text. They did, smiles forming on their faces, too, cheers from Misty and Dawn and sighs of relief from Brock and Tracey.

From: Ash  
_You guys eat without us. Gary's taking me out for dinner._

\---------------------------

"Really?" the smile on Ash's face was entirely too precious for Gary's heart, "You don't mind?"

"Would I have offered if I minded?" Gary teased, pulling the younger boy in for a quick kiss, "I want to spend time with you."

"You can do that here. You don't have to take me out for dinner."

"But I want to." Gary smirked, "You know I like spoiling my baby."

"Damn, he must be really lucky." Ash replied jokingly. Gary's eyes softened.

"I'm luckier."

Ash groaned, turning red and hiding his face in his hands,"That was so bad, Gary."

The researcher grinned, 'You love it. Gimme your phone." he plucked the phone from Ash's hands and scanned the previous message from May, "Dinner at seven? Isn't that kind of early for dinner? We usually eat at eight."

"Whatever."

There was silence for a moment as Gary typed out a reply. Once he sent it, he showed it to Ash, who read it out loud.

"You guys eat without us. Gary's taking me out for dinner."

"See?" Gary was triumphant, "Now you have to come- no choice."

"Idiot." Ash adjusted his position to kiss Gary's cheek, "I wanted to come, anyway. I like getting spoiled sometimes."

"By me."

"Only by you, of course."

They had long since abandonned Gary's office chairs, and were now cuddled on the beanbag. Gary's arms were locked firmly around Ash's waist, and the older boy didn't hvae any plans of moving until they had to leave for dinner.

"I don't like fighting with you." Ash said after some time.

Gary chuckled, "What, you think I enjoyed it? It was, like, a day of torture."

"Lisa sorted me out, though. She was sympathetic and all, but then she told me to also try looking at it from your point of view. She really made me think."

For a second, Gary didn't reply, just kissed up Ash's neck and along his jaw. Then, pulling away, he murmured, "Remind me to thank her next time we see her."

"I will." he reached for one of the hands Gary had places on his waist and intertwined their fingers again, pressing a kiss to the palm of the older boy's hand and asking sweetly, "Where are you taking me?"

"Anywhere you want, baby."

"Also, why do you have so much money?" Ash looked up through his eyelashes, putting on his most innocent expression.

Gary laughed out loud at this, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would, actually. What if you're secretly a spy or something, and that's how you earn so much?"

Gary rolled his eyes.

"Researchers- especially junior ones- take three months to earn what you spend in two weeks." Ash pouted, 'And I doubt you use Professor Oak's money. Why won't you tell me?"

"It's fun to watch you guess." Gary smirked, 'Although it _is_ a little too adorable for me to handle."

"I'm not adorable!" Ash protested.

"You are easily the most cute and precious thing in the whole world."

"Ga- _ry_."

"And every time you put on that innocent face and pout at me, I feel the urge to kiss you senseless." Gary looked thoughtful, "Is that normal?"

"You hardly ever call me innocent." Ash said in wonder, 'It's nice to hear sometimes."

Gary snorted, "Yeah, well, it's hard to call you inncoent when you're whimpering pornographically and fucking yourself on my dick" he paused, "Although you do somehow manage to make that look kind of innocent, too, in your own way. I think this quite often. I guess I just never told you."

Ash's mouth had dropped open, 'Gary, _never say that again_."

"What?"

Ash spluttered, " _That._ You make me sound like some sort of," he waved his hands dramatically, "- I don't know-"

His reaction made the older boy laugh. "Cute." he muttered under his breath as Ash bright red blush subsided a little. And then, grinning evilly.

"I'm pretty sure I've told you what an animal you are in bed, though."

And Ash's face was entirely red again. He groaned, burying his face in Gary's chest, "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Gary."

"Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now- ever since the convention." Gary propped himself up on one elbow.

Ash knew from Gary's tone that it was nothing particularly serious, so he barely tilted his head to look up at his boyfriend, "Yeah?"

"Do you still have the maid costume?"

Ash nearly fell of the beanbag, Gary's arm around his waist preventing him from hitting the floor, "I'm sorry- _what?_ "

Gary didn't even hesitate to ask a second time, "The maid costume."

Ash was about to protest at the idea of _ever_ having owned a maid costume, when he suddenly realized that the girls at the Cafe in Sinnoh hadn't taken the outfit back. Which meant that Ash had stuffed it into his bag, washed it later for hygeine's sake, and then stuffed it into one of his closets once he returned home.

Shit.

Gary must have figured out the answer from the pink that had filled Ash's cheeks. His eyes widened.

"No fucking way- you really still have it."

"No." Ash tried to protest, but it was clear that Gary didn't believe him at all.

"You really have it."

"No, I don't."

" _Ash._ "

"Gary."

"Oh my God." Gary looked as though all his dreams had come true, "Fucking hell. You- fuck." he let out a breath, " _Fuck_."

Ash had clearly given up on the idea of trying to convince Gary that he didn't have the outfit, so he just sighed, "Is that bad?"

"Bad?" Gary asked incredulously, "Are you kidding? You have no idea how turned on I am right now, do you?"

Ash coughed, face heating up a little, "Um, well." he nodded at the bulge in Gary's pants.

Gary grinned sheepishly, "Well, can you blame me?"

"Yes."

Gary smirked, leaning forward. Ash looked away, but Gary didn't relent, "Okay, here's the image I have in my head: You- which is enough to make me hard, by the way- in those cute little maid frocks, the kinds with the _tiny_ skirt, so that they just barely cover your ass-"

"Gary." Ash whined, still not meeting his eye.

Gary continued, ignroing Ash completely, "And if you wore that outfit in Sinnoh, you've definitely grown taller since then. Which means if the dress was above your knees then, it really will be at your ass now." his hand grazed Ash's thigh, "And you'll be wearing the stockings, too? I heard there were fishnet stockings, _fuck_ , I bet you'd look so goddamn hot in those."

He cupped Ash's jaw and forced the younger boy to face him. Ash still wouldn't meet his gaze, and Gary went on, "And this is probably not part of the costume, but I'm sure we can arrange for it- do you think if I lifted the skirt up, I'd see you wearing panties?"

Ash finally looked at him, "I don't know. It's the image _you_ have- so you tell me."

"Then there are definitely panties."

"I didn't know you were into that." Ash's eyebrow quirked up, smirking a little.

"Babe, with you I'm into almost anything." Gary leaned forward, "But I've always had a thing for you in a maid costume, if you hadn't noticed. And if you happen to be covering that cute ass with panties, you'll look even prettier when I peel the lace off with my teeth." his eyes darkened, "Or, I wouldn't even need to take off the panties- I could just push the lace aside and fuck you like that. What do you think?"

Gary was definitely hard now, and Ash didn't reply to the older boy. Instead, he just surprised his boyfriend by reaching over and undoing his zipper.

"I think you're going to have to be satisfied with me blowing you for now." Ash said coyly, tugging Gary's length out of his boxers, "We still have time before dinner, don't we?"

Before Gary could respond, Ash gave a little lick, and Gary closed his eyes with a groan.

"Fuck, babe, you look so good." he said roughly as Ash took him deeper, "Always so good for me, yeah? You want me to fuck your mouth?"

Gary knew Ash liked going a little rough sometimes. Now, though, Ash pulled off of him with a tiny 'pop' sound that had heat pooling in Gary's stomach.

"That's okay." Ash gave him a sweet smile, and then there was another skilled swirl of his tongue, "Let me take care of you this time."

Gary's eyes softened, "You always take care of me."

Ash was so _beautiful_ like this, Gary thought, when he had his cheeks flushed and hair messed up and lips red and swollen around the older boy's cock. He felt a pang as he realized that it had actually been quite long since he'd been so physically intimate with Ash- longer than usual, anyway. And he tugged Ash closer, because he would never let the younger boy feel neglected ever again- all he wanted to do was make Ash happy.

"Fuck." he groaned, as Ash's mouth worked its magic, "Your mouth is fucking- ngh- oh, _yes_ , babe, you're doing so good, you look so pretty like this. Doing so well for me."

They would most probably leave for dinner a little later than Gary had planned.

But, under the circumstances, that was definitely okay with him

\-----------------------------------

"So." May said, pen in one hand notebook in the other, "I noted down Step 3- The Bitter Coffee Plan, which I will execute, because you guys are too nice for your own good. Any other ideas?"

"Have you noticed Max has been dressing differently lately?" Dawn asked, 'It's not a bad thing, but... it's really sudden. I haven't seen him in shorts and a T-shirt for days. He's been dressing more like, well..." she gave Brock a sheepish look, "Um, a little like Brock?"

"Yeah, he has." Misty realized, "And he does his hair the same way as Ash's and he wears so much black these days."

"Like Gary." Brock commented.

Tracey scolwed, "What, is my fashion sense so bad that he can't follow what I wear?"

May rolled her eyes, 'For goodness sake. Here's Step 4, then- let's all wear shorts and T-shirts for a couple of days."

"What would that do?"

"He'd copy us." May said, "See, if he liked what he was wearing, then it wouldn't be a problem. But he seems so uncomfortable wearing those jeans and shirt-and-hoodie combos and stuff. I mean, that works for Ash, but I don't think it makes Max feel comfortable."

"You're right." Dawn agreed, "Well, I'm okay with wearing shirts and T-shirts tomorrow. If he remembers how much more comfortable they are, I doubt he'd wanna change back into whatever he's doing now."

"Guys, this is all fine." Tracey said, as May noted down this step, "But what're we gonna do to change his mindset? It's not just about coffee and clothes, y'know."

"Yeah, but I think we're somehow half way there with the mindset thing." Misty pointed out, "I feel like from the beginning, Max has been taking a more superficial approach to acting like a teenager, so we don't have to do too much about his mindset."

"Ah, here's where you're wrong." Brock said, "I mean- it's true he's been a little superficial about it. Y'know, just taking into account things like clothes and food and habits. But at the same time, the very idea that he needs to act like a teenager is something we have to convince him is not true. We need to help him see that being ten is fine.And that it's imprtant to enjoy whatever age you are. Live in the present."

"Also, we need to make sure he knows that no matter what, he's someone special to us." Dawn said, "That's what started this, right? He felt like he didn't fit in because he's the youngest."

"Yeah." May bit her lip, "Y'know what? I feel like we need Ash and Gary to be here before we can discuss the solution to that."

"You're right, it's more on the serious side of things." Misty agreed, "We all need to be there to talk about it."

May stood up, "Hey, maybe I can catch them now. It's still early for dinner, I don't think they'd have left yet. I'll just run up to the lab and-"

"-NO!" Tracey and Brock shouted in unison.

May eyed them, puzzled, "Why not?"

"Why don't you just... call?" Tracey said weakly.

"I mean, I doubt they'll pick up." May wrinkled her nose, "And they might refuse to come if I call. If I go all the way there just to get them, they won't have a choice."

"Yeah.... I don't know about that, May." Brock said, "They might be engaged in... other things."

"Like?"

"Each other." Misty said bluntly, "I mean, Ash got home more than three hours ago. I'm sure they've sorted things out by now."

"Oh." May turned a bit red, seating herself immediately, "I guess we'll just, uh- let them...." she cleared her throat, "let them finish."

"Yeah." Tracey nodded awkwardly, "And we can finish the operation planning tomorrow. Once Ash and Gary come back from dinner, we'll let them know about whatever we discussed just now."

"Good idea." Misty said, "So... I guess we'll take a break now, and see each other in about twenty minutes for dinner?"

"Yeah." Dawn stood up, "I've got to go choose what to wear for the movie."

Misty slapped her forehead, 'Me too! I forgot! Hey Dawn, once you're done, help me choose something."

"Me, too!" May cried, "I have no idea what to wear. I feel like I only own training clothes, even though I've filled two wardrobes for myself."

"Our cue to leave." Brock muttered to Tracey, ad the girls' discussion became more and more enthusiastic.

Tracey grinned, "You said it, Brock-o. You think they'll notice if we just walk out, though?"

Brock considered it, and then shook his head, "Nah. Let's go find Max."

The two of them got up and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Just as they'd suspected, the girls didn't even notice.

\--------------------------------

"This place is so nice." Ash said in awe, as he and Gary sat down, "How come I've never been here?"

"Neither have I, actually." Gary admitted, "But it looked good, so I wanted to bring you."

Ash let out a low whistle as he scanned the menu, "Everything is expensive as fuck. No wonder I never come here." he looked up, expression turning innocent instantly, "But you'll pay for me, won't you?"

"Of course, baby."

"And it won't be like I'm draining your bank account?"

"Nope."

"But how do you have so much money?'

Gary laughed fondly, "I knew where this was going the minute your expression changed. Don't try to fool me, Ashy-boy."

Ash scowled, "It's not my fault you know me so well."

Gary beamed at this, reaching out to take Ash's hand across the table. Ash returned his smile with his own equally bright one.

"Besides." Gary said, "If I tell you the real reason I have so much money, you'll be a bit disappointed- it's nowhere near as exciting as the things you come up with."

"You didn't do naything bad to get it, though, right?"

"Of course I didn't."

"Then why would I be disappointed?" Ash raised a shoulder, "I'm just curious. I wanna know."

"I'll tell you one part of it." Gary grinned, "The only time I have to spend money for work is on new equipment or plane tickets. Most of the time, though, Professor Rowan has all the equipment I need, or Gramps just sends me his. You know how much equipment he has. I don't spend nearly as much as you do on work."

"Well, I travel within budget." Ash stuck his nose in the air, "And I sleep in tents so I won't have to pay the Pokemon Centres!"

"Do we usually have to pay?" Gary asked in surprise.

"Well, if you stay on longer than two nights, then you have to pay. If it's just two nights, then you're safe."

"I didn't know that." Gary said.

"Also, I'm one of the most well-paid young trainers in Kanto." Ash said, "Mr. Goodshow told me so. He said since I represent Kanto in so many regions, and do a fair job, I get a better salary than a lot of other trainers."

"I'm proud of you." Gary replied.

"But you still have more than me." Ash looked positively bewildered, "I mean, researchers only earn a tiny bit more than trainers. Even if Professor Rowan pays you extra for doing well, it should be the same raise as when I win cash prizes in small competitions. So I don't understand-"

"Why does it matter, though?"

"It doesn't!" Ash said frustratedly, "I just want to _know!_ "

"Curiosity killed the Meowth, you know."

"Well, since I'm not a Meowth, we don't have to worry." Ash looked around, "Um, where are the waiters? I'm ready to order."

"We have to press that." Gary pointed at a fancy-looking buzzer next to their table, "And one of them will come. I asked them for a confidential room. It's just us, see?"

Ash seemed to realize this. His eyes widened, "That's cool."

"Isn't it? Because now I can do this," Gary leaned across the table quickly and kissed Ash hard, "and you don't have to get shy about people seeing." he then pressed the buzzer, "Okay, the waiter should be here soon."

Ash blinked, looking a little dazed.

Gary chuckled at his (adorable) boyfriend, "Cute."

Ash had two types of moods. Sometimes, when Gary passed such comments, he would scowl and protest. 

Today, though, he was clearly in the other mood.

He flushed and looked away, cheeks turning pink, and a shy smile gracing his features, not noticing the expression that crossed the older boy's face.

Gary's smile was fond, eyes bright, as he watched his boyfriend.

God, he was so in love.


End file.
